Dragon Ball AF
by erisvendetta
Summary: Awakened by the true nature of her blood rushing in her veins, one girl held the fate of everything in her hands. Torn by the power of hatred and revenge, could she possibly stop herself from going beserk before the lies overpower her belief, leaving the truth unheard and everything in chaos?
1. Prologue

**I'm writing this story to introduce my favorite OC, Though when I made her, she didn't have any background story. So here is the product of that simple problem. It's entitled Dragon Ball AF, but it's not the ''arrival of the future'' fanmade. AF meant Autumn Flowers. You'll know why later on, and reminder, please don't judge me, I'm not a Japanese so I'm not actually that good in japanese words. Now, the plot is a bit difficult since the timeline in dragon ball is hard to estimate. I had to repeat my calculations again and again. So I had to make some adjustments. It may have some cliffhangers and may be a bit messy. But I'll try to make the story more understandable, so I hope you guys will read this.**

**Note: Dragon ball Z, it's characters and rights are not mine and are owned by it's creator Akira Toriyama. I am just simply borrowing it to create this fanfic. However, I do own the original characters introduced her (ex. Maia, Gorin, Meito, etc.) including the additional alien race here. Any kind of critisism is welcome as long as no foul words is included. Feedback is strongly needed for further improvement.**

PREFACE

The banging of the metal doors seemed an endless ring in Maia's ears. The yells of protest and authority filled the entire air that trembled with fear. Blasts were heard outside as outcasts and rebels fought for their freedom. Unshed tears blurred her vision, She only saw her father's figure, running towards her and picking her up in his arms. His face, not even a shred of fear on his tired face, only determination. A determination to get his daughter to safety, away from this menacing chaos. She was young, too young to witness this bloodshed, even if she was a saiyan. He became aware of the following footsteps that came beside him, it was Gorin. A young saiyan warrior no less than 3 years older than his five year-old daughter. The banging on the metal doors behind them intensified until one ki blast found it's way through it. The pursuing saiyan warriors continued to blast their way through that metal door. He and Gorin ran towards a two passenger space pod. An escape pod for his daughter.

''Gorin!'' he ordered. The young saiyan snapped his head in attention, looking at his superior.

''Take Maia with you, I'll hold them off!'' Meito ordered and gave his clinging daughter to Gorin.

''What?! No!'' Maia's high pitch voice shrieked, clinging to her father even more.

''No! I'm not going with Gorin Please!'' She pleaded, her tears flowing abundantly on her cheeks. Gorin effortlessly took Maia's hands away from Meito's armour, caging her in his arms. Maia threw a fit, kicking her legs and reaching out her hands to her father. Pain crossed Meito's face as he saw his daughter plead. Not minding the saiyan warriors who tore their way in, he knelt in front of his daughter, holding her face in his hands, calming her protests.

''Maia, don't look for vengence my daughter. It won't do you any good, always remember, 'I am a saiyan strong and proud. . .''' he intended to cut that sentence for her daughter to finish. With tears, Maia looked at her father's eyes for what she didn't know was the last time.

''I-I will defend the weak and. . . and I'll say it out loud.'' Maia quivered. Meito nodded at his daughter and looked at Gorin.

''Take care of my daughter'' he silently ordered Gorin, before sensing that one warrior had already got through the metal door and came close to them. He pushed away Maia and Gorin, turning and gave a counter attack against the charging opponent.

''No! Daddy No! I still won't go!'' Maia continued to protest, trying her very best to struggle free from Gorin's grasp as he carried her in the space pod. He had closed and locked the latch before releasing Maia. Maia scrambled up to her feet and went to the door, hitting it with her fists.

''Daddy! Daddy!'' she cried.

''Stop that!'' His deep tone voice ordered her. It only silenced her for a second then she continued to bang her tiny fists at the door. Gorin turned his attention to the keypad and pressed a button, launching the pod to the atmosphere before the other saiyans could follow them. He sighed in relief, knowing that they would not be followed. Now, all he had to deal with was Maia's weak attempts to attack him.

''Stop it!'' He grasped her hands and shook her violently. ''It won't do you any good. Did you think I wanted to leave too?'' he hissed at her, Maia's eyes sparkled with tears, her lips curved downward, ready for another round of tears.

''All of us had to leave in your father's orders, he knew that king Vegeta wanted him only. So going back will only waste the effort he gave for you to be in this crammed up space pod. If you understand that, then shut your mouth.'' he knew that his words were harsh. But it's useless to pretend that Meito was going to be ok. He sat at the controls and closed his eyes to calm himself. The Only thing that kept the silence from devouring that endless journey was Gorin's slow, steady breathing and Maia's hiccups and muffled sobs as she curled herself in one corner.

**~Hey everyone! I hope this Preface caught your attention. Though this part is going to appear a bit later on the story. Don't ask me why, just cuz. Anyhoo, I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Updates will be everyweek or so, that depends on my schedule since I'm still doing 3 more different stories. Until next time!**

**P.S. do you think Meito's line is cheesy and corny? I think so too! :P But it's the biggest hint on why they were being pursued. Know what I'm saying? *wink, wink***


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

''I'm heading out Aced!'' yelled a happy 4 year old little girl as she ran out the door. Her dark raven hair- the tips of her hair at the back brushing the skin on her nape- was being blown by the wind, her feet weighing as light as a feather as she continued to run. The prickling heat of the summer sun was seeping through the leaves of the trees, seeking entrances to shower the ground with it's glorious golden shimmer. The sky, a cloudless, perfect blue. A perfect day. What could go wrong?

''Akihana!'' A female mechanical voice echoed throughout the woods she ran that stopped her on her tracks, wincing at the voice who called her in full name. She slowly turned and stared at the approaching sphere-shaped drone, it's silver toned body glistened as the sun's rays shone on it. The drone- levitating in mid-air, flittered and hummed a low shrieking sound while keeping a steady pace as it flew closer. ''You come back here this instant!'' It added. The mechanical voice sounded real if not coming from a speaker that fuzzes up the sound. Akihana crossed her arms in front of her.

''What? I'm just gonna go play Aced, I'm not going anywhere'' she lied, pouting her full, pink, lower lip to add to her acting skills. The drone stopped and levitated in front of her.

''Don't act innocent in front of me Hana'' saying Akihana's nickname. '' I know you're going to Papaya Island, and I say no! Your father knows you're here in phantom island and expects you to stay here.'' Aced spoke like a mother to her. It's bright red, digital eyes turning to slits. She was Hana's nanny, tutor and trainer. Hana dropped her hands to her side, finally giving up on her act. She looked at Aced and gave her a puppy eyes look, clasping both of her hands together, placing it at the bottom of her chin.

''oh Aced please?! I just wanna see daddy fight in the tournament. Please?'' She batted her thick eyelashes and looked at Aced from underneath it.

''Hana-''

''pretty please?'' Hana spoke, cutting Aced's chance in arguing more with her. '' I promise I won't be long. Please?'' she added. Pressing the last word hard, insisting what she desires. She knew that it would work. Just a little bit more and she's off the hook. Aced sighed, just a sound with no breath coming out of her mouth. Obviously surrending to her request.

''You really know how to persuade me.'' Aced said sounding amused. Hana's eyes lit up, knowing that any moment now she's going to leave.

''What if someone sees you?'' Aced said, trying to persuade Hana even more. She knew that Hana would use this tactic, so she just need to buy more time so Hana would forget about the tournament and stay. Hana's face frowned as she wrinkled her nose and groaned, dropping her hands to her side once more.

''Aced!'' She started. '' you know that's not impossible to happen. Besides,'' She gave her body a twist, showing the drone her lower back.

''If you're worried about this then don't.'' she reasoned and turned, facing Aced properly. ''I'm wearing the band so it's perfectly hidden. So? Can I go now? Please?'' Again the drone sighed, just a sound coming from the speaker.

''Ok fine. Just be back before-'' she was cutted off in midsentence. Hana had darted off deeper into the woods towards the beach's direction.

''-evening'' The drone finished. It's digital eyes, rounded from the sudden shock. Hana looked back, flashing a wide smile and gave Aced a thumbs up with her right hand while running. Finally she turned her attention back to her course and sped up. Aced was left alone, staring at Hana's disappearing figure, running farther and farther away. Again, it sighed and hummed a low shrieking sound as it turned and made it's way back to the house. The only house on that small island.

In the woods, the contrast of green and brown blurred Hana's vision. She could only hear the the wind whispering in her ear, the fast, fluttering sound of bird's wings, the loud crunching sounds of the twigs and dry leaves she stomp on as she made each step. The beach was still far away but she could smell the salty sea air intensifying as she came closer and closer. Finally, the trees began to thin out, the sun's rays began to spread everywhere, slowly burning the ground. The soft grass, thinning out turning to rocks, to small pebbles and finally to tiny, white grain sand that left foot prints in her path. She stopped, a few feet away from the water, catching her breath. Not waiting for another minute to pass, she looked up the sky, not minding the sun's overpowering heat, she gathered up her energy and gave her legs a hard push on the ground, sending her flying up in the air. She levitated for a moment, looking at the island below that was as small as a basketball from her view. She smiled triumphantly and looked at the direction of her destination, she dropped her hands to her side and started flying towards Papaya Island.

'I'm sure dad won't mind' she thought, reassuring herself. The memory of Aced was nudging her brain. Having that reaction from Aced was common, Aced just cared deeply for her, taking care of her, teaching her everything she needed to know, including training her too. That was the reason why she knew how to fly too. It was still a long way before she could reach Papaya Island. Excitement, ran it's course as it slowly crept within her veins, while her heart pumped it in every part of her body, remembering that it was her first time watching her father fight in the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Hana suddenly smiled as she remembered the story of her father's past tournaments. One of her favorites was the Cell Games. Her father was no other that Mr. Satan himself. Though not her biological father, he was her adoptive father and he and Videl loves her as a part of their family as much as she loves them. A few minutes passed and she arrived on one of Papaya Island's beaches, one who was not open to the public. She landed on a large boulder and sat on it, the hot, rough surface burned through her pants but she didn't mind it, instead she unruffled her hair that was roughly tangled by the wind while flying.

''Why does this always happen to me?'' she muttered to herself while running her fingers through her hair. Suddenly, thunderous applauses and cheers were heard coming from the arena's direction. Hana jerked her head towards it, her expression shock as if lightning had struck her.

''Oh man! It started!'' She muttered, she stood up and ran to the arena, slipping through the crowd who were mindless about her. She climbed in one of the building's wall. A short cut to the arena, also a way to avoid the guards and large crowd. Landing on a soft thud, Hana looked around to see where she was, ahead of her was the building where the fighters make their entrance. If her memory was right, a few meters left of the entrance was another opening, for employees only. It made her wonder for a moment that if it really was for employee's use only or was it an excuse for them to watch for free and have a better view. She entered the building, avoiding the employee on the main entrance and walking towards the left hallway. The hallway lead to a small garden in which where that ''employee's only'' entrance was found. She crept close and peeped at the right side of the entrance. She was wrong, the match had yet to begun. From her view, she could see her father with a boy a few feet away from him. The boy looked her age older, with violet hair, blue eyes and wearing a green suit. He looked pretty serious as he stared at her father. Probably analyzing him from her point of view. From what she heard, the boy's name was Trunks. Hana shuffled from her position, wanting to see a better view. Half of her side was already leaning closer when she saw a boy beside the announcer near the arena. Their backs facing her. He had spiky, black hair that stood up in different directions, he was wearing an orange suit with a contrast of blue inner shirt. Probably a year or so younger than the boy on stage. She decided that she'd rather stay there and watch from afar than go closer and be seen. She returned her gaze to the fighters on the arena, looking especially at the boy her father was talking to, his hand over Trunks' shoulder. Judging from her expertise in sensing an individual's energy level, another trick Aced had taught her recently, she could sense the large power gap between her father and Trunks. It was easy for someone who can sense someone's energy to tell that the boy on stage wasn't an ordinary kid, the same goes for the spiky haired kid.

And herself.

Tention filled the air as everyone waited in anticipation. After signaling the referee to start the battle, her father faced Trunks, laughing while raising his hands in the air. He crouched, leaning his right cheek closer to Trunks, giving him a free punch. Trunks' arm threw back, extended and landed on Mr. Satan's face in a feathery, light way that looked like a friendly taunting punch but threw a great force that sent the world champion flying and hitting a brick wall, leaving a pile of broken bricks and a deep dent that was the same shape of Mr. Satan's body and was about to pierce to the other side. All was silent and the sound of the wind intoxicated the summer air. Everyone stared at the world's strongest person, defeated by a child less than half of his age.

''oh my gosh! Mr. Satan's out cold!'' the referee's words frightened her.

''d-daddy!'' She called, leaning closer and reaching out a hand towards him. Her energy shot up from the sudden release of her restraint, another trick Aced had taught her long ago. Slowly, Mr. Satan stood up and was already back on his feet in no , he admitted that Trunks had ''defeated'' him fair and square. Thinking that Mr. Satan only gave Trunks a shot for the win, the crowd's cheers and applauses thundered in every direction of that small island, cheering Mr. Satan's name, adoring him even more because of that simple act of sportsmanship. Waving good bye to his adoring fans, Mr. Satan marched away to his exit, keeping a large smile on his face to keep himself from wincing in pain. The damage on his right cheek wasn't visible, but even someone who isn't an expert in medicine can tell that any time now, his injury would swell up, nice and juicy, purple in shade.

He hurried to his room, away from prying eyes. Once he got there, he rolled on the floor, grasping his injured cheek with one hand and the thick wool carpet on the floor with the other, screaming and kicking in pain. After seeing her father leave, Hana thought it was best to follow him, lurching forward. But then that caught the attention of the spiky haired kid, looking directly at her. His dark eyes locked with hers that she couldn't move. She didn't know that she was a shy person, she never met anyone else unless she peeped at them and eavesdrop. Her father had kept her secret, he kept saying that it was for the best. Whatever that meant to her.

Goten was staring intently at the girl, a few meters away from him. He was just watching Mr. Satan make that dramatic exit from the side. When suddenly he felt an unusual energy coming from behind him. Intrigued, he turned and saw her. She had short dark hair, cut straight at her nape, her bangs was swept on the left side of her face, she was neither translucent nor dark, he could see the slight blush on her cheeks as she peeked at him with one dark eye, since the left one was barely visible because of her bangs covering it. Her pink long sleeved blouse was just the right fit for her, except the sleeves were longer than necessesary, covering almost half of her palms. Sand dusted her blue cotton pants and dark blue sneakers, probably she'd been to the beach. He could tell that she was years younger than him. But the amount of energy coming from her tiny fragile-looking body seemed impossible to believe that it was coming from someone that young.

Realizing the sudden rise of her energy, Hana lowered her energy level to one. Mentally scolding herself for being so careless. Sensing the sudden drop, Goten suddenly became curious of her and ran to approach her. Wanting to leave before the spiky haired kid could even come close, Hana tried to move her legs, realizing that they've pinned themselves to the ground. Frightened by this new stranger, she couldn't even move herself.

''Hey!'' Goten called, finally stopping a few feet away from her. ''what are you doing over there? and why are you hiding?" his voice was toned with curiosity, his eyes gleaming in wonder. Hana felt and saw his friendly intention through his dark eyes, easing the fright and tension that was gradually growing within her. Moving closer to face him properly, she answered.

''I was watching my dad fight" she answered, pointing a finger to the ring. Goten turned to look at what she pointed, his eyes searching for a possible person that she might be pointing at. But then only one adult was fighting earlier.

''oh! so Mr. Satan has another daughter eh? I'm Goten'' he said, introducing himself and extended an arm. Hana finally moved steping two steps forward closer to him.

''I'm Akihana'' she winced slightly. Pronouncing her name was a mouthful and she never got used to it. She'd prefer if she was called in her nickname.

''J-just call me Hana please?'' she said, informing Goten of that small detail that means so much to her. ''oh but I'm not actually-''

''Congratulations Trunks! You're stronger than the world champion kid!'' The referee's words cutted her in mid-sentence. Catching Goten's attention, diverting his gaze from her to the stage once again. The chear also made Hana's sentence inaudible. She was suppose to say that she wasn't really Mr. Satan's daughter, biologically. But judging from her new friend's face, he clearly wasn't listening to her.

''You know. . .'' Goten spoke, his eyes pinned towards the arena. ''Your dad fought my bestfriend Trunks'' he added. She looked at the arena where the referee was patting Trunks' head.

''Yeah, so I've heard. He's really strong isn't he?'' she asked, her hushed, high childish voice quivering from the awkwardness she's feeling towards this stranger. But it seemed like Goten already considered her his friend. Even without making it offically.

''Yeah, he is, that's why he's the champion'' he agreed. Feeling proud for his best friend. He looked at Hana and her hand. Hana, watching Trunks, felt a warm, soft hand grab hers. She looked down and saw Goten holding her hand. Before could she react, he pulled her.

From the adoring crowd, one person noticed Hana's presence.

''Hana?'' Videl asked herself, staring at the little girl by the ring being pulled by Goten.

''You said something Videl?'' Gohan asked her. Videl leaned back after staring intently at the delighted kids down at the arena.

''Nothing,'' she answered, her eyes still pinned at her younger sister. ''I think that's my sister down there with your brother'' Shock crossed Gohan's face.

''sister? You didn't tell me you had a sister!'' Gohan nearly yelled in shock. Even though Videl and him became close recently, he, and everyone else never knew that Mr. Satan had another daughter. Realizing what she had said, Videl panicked.

''W-well. . . just keep it a secret okay?'' she almost screamed.

''o-okay. . . '' Confused, Gohan agreed. ''But why do you have to keep your sister a secret?'' he asked. His mind raced to various ideas on why Hana was kept secret, ideas that came one after the other. One idea that won the stupid race and carved itself in his mind was the idea that Hana may not be Mr. Satan's daughter, but Videl's. That would be a real shocker. Videl looked shock again, but this time, it was because of his question. Her mind dug deeply, sending signals for help just to look for a right answer to give Gohan. After an endless but fleeting search, she sighed in defeat. She could tell the truth but part of it only.

''Well,'' she started, Hesitating a bit. ''To add to your shock, Hana's my sister, but not biologically. She's adopted.'' Gohan's face lit up as he sighed in relief. Videl looked at him curiously, brows colliding. ''Why the sudden relief Gohan?'' she asked. From relief, Gohan's face went rigid and sheepish.

''ehehe. . . It's nothing really. . go on with the story'' he insisted. Sensing that something was wrong and odd, Videl pinched Gohan's right ear and pulled him closer.

''Spill it Gohan! What is it?'' She growled. Gohan tried his best to tug away to his escape, the pressure from Videl's pinch didn't hurt a lot. But still, the pressure stung his ear and he felt the heat of blood rush in it.

''Alright! Alright!'' He yelled when Videl twisted his ear, pinching it even more.

''I had this crazy theory why you kept Hana a secret'' he said.

''oh really? what?'' Videl said, her face glum. Gohan could feel his heart hammering against his chest. Nervous.

''uhm. . . I thought that Hana might not be your father's daughter but uhm. . . uh. . yours'' he said the last word an octave higher than the rest. Videl's face was indescribable. If it was shock, amusement, anger, or irritation, he didn't know. All Gohan saw was Videl shaking, not in laughter nor anger.

But he would bet for the latter. Videl let go of Gohan's ear. She couldn't believe that an idea like that would even cross his mind. It may be hillarious but it was an insult. She clenched her fist and smacked Gohan's head at the back.

''why would you even think that!?'' She yelled, crossing her arms and looking away from him. Gohan winced, an act that if he did not do, may urge Videl to punch him even more.

''anyway, as I was saying '' Videl continued on with the story. ''You see, 7 years ago during the cell games, while those weird blonde guys were fighting cell. A woman approached my dad, probably the same age as us today around that time. Anyway, this woman claimed that she was a hundred percent accurate fortune teller. So my dad, being an idiot for those things, asked the woman about his future. She said that he will be the future world's hero, after that, three years from then, a baby girl will appear in his yard and he must adopt her. The woman said that I had to name her myself, so dad gave me the decision on what to name Hana. So that's why Hana's full name is Akihana. It was autumn around that time so I thought, why not name her ''autumn flower''? Though it doesn't make sense right?'' Videl giggled at the memory. Gohan nodded in response, looking impatient.

''yes, you still haven't told me why you kept her secret.'' Gohan said

as a matter of factly. Videl threw him a glance, she thought she had diverted his attention from that subject. Guess she was wrong.

''y~eah. . . leading up to that, it was the woman who said to keep her secret,'' that was a lie. It was her father that decided to keep her secret for a while, just until they can find a solution to keep that ''thing'' on Hana hidden.

''she also said that Hana must be trained in martial arts just like I did. But the thing that shocked me most is when she said that when Hana was already old enough to walk or talk straight, we had to leave her in an island alone for a week of a full moon every month.'' she left the part out where the woman also said that they must never cut the ''thing'' off Hana's body, or else everything is at lost. Whatever that meant.

''W-wait! You're leaving Hana alone in an island?! She's just a child! How could you believe such a story coming from a stranger?!'' exhilarated, Gohan managed to speak those words in one short breath. Remembering the hardship he went through when he was also four. Alone and vulnerable in the middle of nowhere, probably more than 6 months. But all of those were worth it since it made him stronger and more independent. He couldn't imagine another child being left out in the open, alone and vulnerable. Not to mention that she wasn't a saiyan. Videl smiled on his naivety.

''You're exaggerated Gohan. This week is Hana's first time in Phantom Island, dad decided to wait a little more longer than planned and she's not alone. She's with her tutor Aced.'' Videl said. Relief flooded Gohan's system, he turned his attention towards the little girl below with his brother.

''well that's good to hear'' he said, sighing. Videl smiled. Finally finished with her story.

''come on Gohan, let's go. The adult division is about to start any moment.'' she said, walking ahead of him. Gohan threw one quick glance to his brother then finally proceeded to following Videl.

''Hey Trunks!'' Goten called his friend, aproaching him as Trunks began to descend from the stage. Dragging Hana on her arm, her feet pinned on the ground from her unintentional restraint, leaving a perfectly scraped trail of dirt on the grass on their path. Trunks met them halfway, stopping just in front of them. With the abrupt stop from Goten, losing his grasp on her hand, Hana almost stubled forward, she tried to regained her balance by tiptoeng her toes forward, but instead, she bumped straight into Trunks' surprised arms.

''S-sorry. . .'' Hana breathlessly apologized, embarrassed by the first impression she accidentally gave Trunks. Heat pooled her cheeks, giving it a bright red shade. She stepped back away from him and bowed a tiny bit. Then returned to Goten's side, trying her best not to clutch Goten's arm too tightly, supressing her strength just as Aced had taught her.

''Trunks, this is Hana, She's Mr. Satan's other daughter. Hana this is Trunks, my best friend.'' Goten introduced them to one another, urging her forward. Trunks let out a smug smile. The kind where it has a friendly and intimidating intention. She smiled back, shyly. The blush on her cheeks faded.

''Hi, nice to meet you Hana'' Trunks started. His voice was a bit deeper and hoarser that Goten's high voice. Just like Goten earlier, she began to feel at ease after meeting Trunks finally.

''N-nice to finally meet you Trunks'' she stammered, her blush passing her cheeks in a fleeting moment. ''congratulations by the way, that was a nice punch you gave my dad back there.'' she commented. Finally at ease with this new stranger. New friend.

''Nah, it was nothing. The punch I gave him was nothing compared to my best.'' He said smugly, lookin' at the direction where Mr. Satan had disappeared.

''I thought that I would get a decent fight since I was facing an adult. Turned out he was as boring as those toddlers we defeated with just one push. I couldn't even tell if that guy was just suppresing his energy or he was just stupid and weak'' Trunks said, looking at Hana's shocked face.

''oops. Sorry'' he apologized after realizing what he had just said. Hana shook her head in response. Not saying a word. Of course a strong fighter would seek a challenge, fighting toddlers were a bore. An idea lit up like a light bulb in her head, smiling at that brilliance it shoned. She opened her mouth to tell them her idea but was quickly interupted by the sudden and continues beep of her communicator watch. She raised her left arm, pushing aside the sleeve to get a better view of the watch, she read the message from Aced.

''Akihana! I swear I heard you said you were just going to peak. Come back here now! It's going to be dark if you came back any later.''

She was tempted to roll her eyes if not for the two boys in front of her. She pulled back her sleeve up to her palm, smoothing the wrinkled fabric with her hand. Smiling apologetically, she turned her attention back towards Trunks and Goten.

''I-I'm sorry if it's such a rush, but I need to leave. It was great to meet the both of you.'' Her parting speech was short, fast and slurry from her panic and eagerness. Goten's brows collided in confusion.

''Wait! You're leaving already?'' He asked, raising a hand as if to stop her even though she hasn't moved a muscle to leave. In answer, she gave a brief nod, looking at Goten and Trunks from underneath her thick eyelashes.

''y~eah. I have to'' she said, shuffling her position from one to another. ''My tutor is waiting for me at the island right now and if I didn't leave now I'll-''

''Wait! What island?'' Trunks' question cutted her in mid-sentence. Surprised by the sudden question, Hana rushed to give him the answer, forgetting that it was supposed to be a secret. Everything about her was supposed to be secret. But here she was, telling information about herself like telling a story. Except she wasn't going to tell THE secret Aced had warned her not to tell. Not even to Videl or her father.

''w-well, my daddy told me that I had to go to an island for a week once every month so that I could train even more. This week was my first week on that island. I'm supposed to be on the island right now but I wanted to watch my dad fight, even just for a minute, so sneaked out. That was why you saw me hidding earlier Goten, plus the fact that I'm not comfortable around strangers'' The two boys looked enlightened by her explanation. She was about to say something more but the beep from her watch interrupted her again.

''I'm sorry guys but I really have to go'' She said, turning her back at them only to make a full turn, looking at the two boys once again. The idea she thought earlier hurriedly sprang up to her brain, reminding her of what she had almost forgotten.

''oh by the way, I have something to tell you Trunks'' she said. Inching closer to him. Tiptoeing to reach his ear, she whispered to him.

''if you think fighting toddlers was boring, try sneaking in the adults tournament.'' Trunks went rigid at the thought. Leaning back, touching her heels to the ground once more, Hana winked at him.

''Just don't tell anyone I told you that, ok?'' She asked, looking innocently naive at her idea sharing. Without waiting for his answer, she twirled towards the other direction and headed back to that entrance from where she appeared earlier, skipping her feet instead of running or walking in the process. Trunks and Goten stared at Hana's disappearing figure.

''She's quite odd, isn't she Trunks?'' Goten said amusingly, looking at the spot where she disappeared.

''actually, she reminds me of you Goten, only much more shy and odd than you'' Trunks said teasing Goten. Goten wrinkled his nose at grimly stared at Trunks.

''Say. . . What did Hana tell you earlier? I wanna know too!'' He whined, clenching his fists to emphasise his desire.

''Nah! It's nothing, just a little secret. And she made me promise not to tell anyone. Even you.'' Trunks taunted and smugged at Goten, irritating the latter even more.

''Aw! Trunks come on! That's unfair!'' Goten whinned even more following Trunks who was walking away.

From inside the main building, Hana had walked the flight of staircase going up to her father's private quarters. The hallways were baren of people. Not a soul was in sight. Obviously her father had already ordered them away. She could hear his screams from down the hallway, and the more she got closer, the screams and words were becoming audible. When was the last time her father had screamed like this? The surprise party for her? Yeah, that's right. It was the last time when her father had screamed out of the kick on the leg she gave him. She never wanted to hit her father but she always has no choice since he was stubborn and hard headed and so full of himself, that leaves her kicking or punching him just to get some senses in that thick skull of his. That was what Aced had said. The small knock on the door she made stopped the screaming coming from inside the room.

''DIDN'T I TELL ANYONE HERE TO LEAVE ME BE?!'' her father hollered from inside the room. She pouted angrily and tried to turn the knob. No success, it was locked. She tried knocking again.

''Go away! I'm meditating here!'' Mr. Satan Lied. Trying to cover up his act.

''Daddy! Open up!'' She hollered, her hands stiff on her sides, her cheeks poofing up in impatience. She stared at the doorknob angrily as if it would melt just by staring at it. After hearing his daughter's high pitch yell, Mr. Satan quickly rose on his feet and pulled the door after a quick turn on the knob.

''Hana!'' He cried and pulled his daughter to him. Forgetting the pain on his cheek.

''How are you my sweet?'' he asked crushing Hana with a tight hug. Hana winced. Not from the tight hug but from the growing stubbles that was on his face that was irritating her face.

''Daddy! Your beard hurts!'' she whined. Pushing her father's face away. Mr. Satan didn't mind her daughter pushing him away, as long as she was here and not in the island.

''wait!'' He cried. Looking at her intently while holding her under her armpits. Hana swung her body lifelessly, gulping the nervous that was choking her.

''what are you doing here? I thought you were in the island?! And. . . '' he pulled her close and stared at her lower back. Shocked.

''Y-YOU CUTTED IT OFF?!'' he screamed. It seemed that the entire world exploded to him. He took a lot of patience so that he wasn't tempt to cut it off, but now. . . Everything he did went to waste. Hana pouted and wiggled herself free, landing with a soft thud on her father's thick carpeted floor. She looked at him accusingly. It was as if he was the one at fault here.

''I didn't cut it off daddy'' she said as-a-matter-of-factly, giving him a wide grin.

''Aced said I was a genius she boasted. Placing both arms at her back.

''And what do you mean by that?'' her father asked her. She squatted at the floor and her father did too as well.

''You see, Aced said that when I hacked the tv network's system to get free viewings back at the island.'' she explained, suddenly remembering something, she leaned closer to her father. Accusingly.

''Hey!'' she cried. ''I saw the real video on the cell games! You didn't defeat cell, it was those blondes who did it.'' she said angrily, but that was instantly changed into a smile. ''But it was funny when you flew after cell threw you one punch, or was it a kick? I forgot'' Hana muttered, thinking deeply if it was a kick or a punch. Mr. Satan, remembering that embarrasing incident, changed the subject.

''yeah! yeah! but what does it have to do with you cutting of your-'' Hana raised a hand to stop him.

''As I told you earlier dad, I didn't. I made an invisibility band. . . '' Mr. Satan didn't seemed to get her point. Hana huffed impatiently and grimaced. She turned her back to her father and pulled a band just above her buttocks, slowly revealing a fuzzy monkey tail.

**Hi guys! I intended to call Hana's tail ''that''. So to leave a thrill to those who didn't read the summary or had forgotten it. Oh! I already changed it, hehe. . . This particular chapter happened during the match between Trunks and Mr. Satan, when Goten was nowhere to be seen, and also during the 30 minute break before the main event happened. Don't judge me with the story please? It's a fanfic, anything is possible. Again, please leave comments or feedbacks, criticise if you must but no foul words allowed**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hana waved and curled her monkey tail back and forth. The tail that was never to be cut, as said by that strange woman from the past. Because of that tail, she wasn't allowed to go out, to be introduced to people and to be seen by the public. Another reason why no one knew that Mr. Satan had another daughter, aside from Videl, and the servants in the mansion who were paid double to keep her secret, but they didn't know about her tail. She'd kept herself in her room most of the times for the past 4 years. She can only go out if she wore a dress where she can easily hide her tail underneath the silky tresses.

An idea she despised.

Only recently, she had made an invisibility band. It was supposed to be for her entire body, so she could sneak out in public without being seen, but the problem was, the band can only make one limb or part of the body disappear. So she decided to put it to her tail. Even Aced considered it a good idea, but still has doubts since that band was a prototype and may not last long.

Mr. Satan looked at her tail longer than necessary. Not blinking his eyes, thinking that if he did, the tail might disappear in thin air. After a while he relaxed and sighed in relief, clutching his chest for emphasis.

''see daddy! I told you I didn't cut it! That's why I'm confident to come here!'' Hana happily explained to her father, putting the band back to her tail. The band glowed yellow for a bit as she began to pull the band on her tail, making it disappear as the band pass by it. Making sure that the band was tightly secured at the very end, she yanked it tighter and closer to her body. She felt dizzy. Her vision became clouded, feeling the pull of sleep. She shook away the feeling and dropped her hold on the band. That always happened whenever her tail was being held, squeezed gently or pulled softly. But she looses conciousness whenever it was grasped tightly or pulled savagely. A training Aced had begun to do to her the day they got on the island, so that it would strengthen her tail and it wouldn't become her weakness.

''oh hey! I just remembered, why are you here? I thought you'd be with Aced at the island?'' Her father asked. She suddently went rigid, forgetting that one crucial fact. What had Aced told her again? Lie? How do you do that one again? She asked herself these, ransacking her brain for answers. It was no good. For a 4 year-old child, it was easy to act than to lie. She bit her lower lip. Desperate for an answer. She couldn't tell her father her new-found ability. Flying wasn't a normal human being's nature. At least that was Aced had said. That she wasn't an Earthling but a Saiyan.

''Is she outside?'' Her father asked. There! He had just given her an answer! She opened her mouth, not to say something but to smile. Nodding her head eagerly. She was afraid that if she spoke, she might choke.

''Well? why isn't she here? Wait are you going to stay here or go back to the island again?'' Her father pushed her with more questions. She just shook her head in answer to all.

''No daddy, I just came by to watch the junior tournament in person that's all. I'm heading back the island any minute now. Aced is waiting for me'' she explained, standing up and brushing the dirt off her pants that she just noticed. Mr. Satan stood too. Hovering over his daughter.

''Are you sure you're leaving? You could stay for a little while you know, so you could see daddy fight.'' he said, hoping that his daughter would say. If he was to be asked he didn't want to send his younger daughter to the island. It was just a consolation that he had allowed Aced to accompany his daughter to the island. The strange woman before had told him to leave Hana alone in the island, but he wasn't going to wait around for his daughter to get hurt all by herself. So he sent Aced with Hana to that island. Hana shook her head in answer, already walking to the door and tiptoeing to reach the knob.

''No daddy, I'll just watch the tv coverage of it. Don't worry, we'll be back after. . . '' she stopped, thinking. She lift up her left hand while the right was still holding the knob, she raised her fingers one by one, counting the days.

''. . . after 5 more days'' she said gleefully, holding up all five fingers to show her father. Smiling she waved her tiny hand at her father and turned the knob and pulled the door open. She peeked at him from behind the door.

''bye daddy!'' she said and pushed the door close. After she made sure that the door was really close, she ran down the hall and went out. She had to hurry since Aced was going to wonder why she was late. She passed by a window's building while running.

''has anyone ever told you how cute you are?'' a woman's voice had said. It came from the window.

''no'' followed a deadpan from a hoarse voice. That caught her attention and stopped her on her tracks. She turned and ran closer to the window. The window was higher than her that even if she tiptoed she still wouldn't see what's inside. She used a little amount of energy and levitated a bit to reach the window. Peaking at the side, she saw Trunks being interviewed by blood-thirsty reporters that shot him with deadly questions while Goten was silently waiting at a chair. Looking bored and sorry at Trunks' current condition.

''uh. . anything?'' the male reporter asked him again.

''no'' Trunks answered again in the same tone of voice. Hana smiled amusingly as the reporters continued to crowd the new junior martial arts champion. She dropped herself back to the ground, still amused. Again she ran, but her mind was left back with Trunks and Goten. She never had any real friends, and by that she meant people. Her friends were only rocks, her toys and the animals that scurried at their garden and in the woods at the island. But now, she had new friends, human friends. She continued to run slow. She even pushed her luck and went outside where there was a big crowd. The different faces of strangers was uncomfortable, but strangely she began to feel at ease when they weren't looking at her and were busy minding their business. If Aced found out that shad went out in public, the drone would probably go beserk. She looked at every stalls and every side shows that was being held to the public. She became slightly amused and was distracted when she went to an ice cream stall and bought an ice cream. Afterwards, she went to a bench and sat there, licking the ice cream on her hand. It was fun to be out in public, it felt freedom for her. To be alone and with no one bugging her. No father that will treat her like a baby, no Aced that will keep on reminding her on her training. Just a quiet time alone. The continuous beeping caught her attention and she realized that her ice cream began melting, running a white, creamy stream down to her hands. She ate the ice cream in one bite and rubbed her sticky hands on her pants to wipe the cream off. Then she began running at the pace of the continuous beep. She didn't need to look at her watch to know who sent a message. It was easy to know that Aced had sent her another message. She ran back to that beach where she arrived and from there, she flew all the way back to Phantom island. As soon as she landed, Aced had already met her at the shore.

''You're late'' Aced accused. Her digital eyes in slits again. Hana smiled at her and began unruffling her tangled hair again, walking towards the direction of the house.

''Why it was fine Aced, I caught up with the exhibition match just on time.'' she taunted the drone. She wasn't going to argue with Aced anymore, as long as she got back before evening, there's no reason to argue. She ran the rest of the way back the house, with Aced following her behind.

''oh Aced, I almost forgot to mention this to you'' she turned her head, looking at the drone for a second and her path again the next. Smiling tauntily.

''I made new friends.'' She said, jumping high over a big tree root.

''what is it this time?'' Aced whirred and flittered. ''A rock again? Or maybe a bird? Perhaps something exotic like a snake?'' She giggled.

''nope!'' Hana shook her head. Excited for the shocking revelation she'll give.

''Their names are Trunks and Goten, and they are kids. A couple of years older than me.'' She dropped the bomb. Aced stopped. Surprised.

''What? You met with strangers? Hana what were you thinking?!'' Aced hollered that stopped her from running. She turned to give Aced a reassuring smile.

''There's no problem Aced. Dad knows that I met new friends'' that was a lie.

''Plus, I never took off the band so no one ever saw my tail.'' Another lie. ''So you were wrong Aced, this prototype will last long. Longer than I've expected too. Now come on. Let's go back, I'm hungry'' She pouted. The low rumble in her gut agreed with her. Aced surrendered. Knowing that she was just only doing what's best for Hana. Hana smiled again. Teasingly this time, shuffling her feet and swaying back and forth.

''I'll race you!'' she taunted and dashed away through the woods, leaving a smoke of dust and leaves. Aced took up her challenge and flew towards her direction. Going as fast as she possibly could. She could've used the teleportation technique she knew, but then Hana would ask questions and would force her to teach her. That would give her another thing to worry. If she taught Hana teleportation, she would go to any place she wants in just a snap of a finger. The difference between this teleportation technique and the instant transmission of the Yardrat was that she made that technique and that it doesn't require the energy of a certain person to teleport to that place. The technique only required that the place a person wants to teleport to has to be a place that, that person had already been to. If Hana was already older and would obey, maybe then she would teach her. . .

''I win!'' Hana had squealed from ahead of her. When she arrived, Hana was already at the front door, jumping up and down.

''I win!'' she singsonged and twirled around. This child was easy to amuse. But easy to upset too. If she's mad, she loses control until she collapses out of tireness.

''come on ms. winner. Let's get something to feed that monster in your stomach'' Aced said. Hearing the loud rumble and flew to the kitchen. Hana followed in running and sat at one of the stools in the breakfast table. Everything was easy to serve at that table. Saves her the trip to the dining room. Make that Five trips. For a moment, everything was silent, then a hum began to fill the air. Hana stared in awe as she watched Aced changed her form. From being a silver, sphere drone, her body changed. She turned into a young woman, with blonde, velvety straight hair that reached her lower back. Her eyes were crimson red. She was wearing a blue cotton, sleeveless blouse and a dark green shorts, revealing her long straight legs.

''now, let's start!'' Gone away was the fuzz that came from the speaker. All that's left was the slightly deep, song-like voice of a young woman in her 20's. The image that she protrays as in front of Mr. Satan, Videl and many others. Only Hana knew her true identity. The small, shape-shifting drone. The new Aced rubbed her hands together in preparation and started heating the food she had cooked earlier, and cooking more of it. Even if the food was piping hot and was just served, Hana instantly grabbed two chicken legs with both hands and gobbled it down with four bites. Throwing the bones at the nearby trash can in one swing of her hand. She continued to eat while Aced never stopped cooking. Almost half an hour later, Aced had stopped her from her feast.

''that's enough'' she reprimanded and was starting to put away the empty dishes and washed it in the sink.

''but I'm not done eating!'' Hana whinned. Reaching a piece of steak on a plate before Aced had taken it away. She bit on it to hold the stake and took a piece of every meal that was still spared from Aced's grasps. A second later, she was chewing fast and gulped the remainders of the steak, which she shoved in her mouth earlier. Whole. Next she placed the two remaining food in her hands whole into her mouth. Chewing big bites to speed up the process. Finally she gulped it and snatched the cup of milk prepared for her, drinking it's contents in one swig. Dropping the cup with a thud louder than necessary like she was having a drinking contest, she wiped some of the milk that overflowed with the sleeve of her shirt. The white stream had slowly trickled down from her jaw down to her neck, some were even dripping from her jaw.

''Oh my. . .'' Aced had muttered with one hand close over her hand. Watching the entire scene. Hana let go of the cup and looked at Aced. Suddenly feeling sleepy because of a full stomach.

''I'm a bit tired'' Hana yawned. Rubbing her left eye.

''Well It's better if you go-'' Aced's words drowned by the sound of Hana's slow breathing, snoring just the slightest bit. She had already fell asleep at the table, pillowing on her right arm. That always happens whenever Hana ate too much. Aced dropped the plates she held down the sink and rubbed her hands on a white cloth draped on the refrigerators handle. She drew nearer to Hana and brought her to her room to sleep more properly. Hana may be a small genius but she was still a child. It's nature. But it's surprising that she was this. . . this fragile. She was a saiyan, a full blooded saiyan. So why on Earth was she that meek? She may be naive and childish but that doesn't change the fact that she was a warrior, and saiyan warriors never acted this way even at this age. That was based on what she knew about that alien race.

It may be some kind of defect.

Maybe it was because how Hana was raised by Earthlings. Maybe it was. Now, she had to change that. For Hana to take her revenge for her parents, she have to start acting and behaving like a saiyan. It was the only way for HER plans to become a success.

_'The loud screams of war echoed everywhere. Fire filled the place and burned the collapsed buildings. Blood stained the ground and the reeking smell of it and burned flesh hurted her nose. Hana spun around, trying a desperate search for her parents. She found them together, clutching each other's bodies, her father grasping a hand over her mother and was forcing her behind him. A protective gesture. But why? Her mother was a saiyan too so why must she be protected. Can't she fight? Then she noticed something her mother carried in her arms, something small and black, she couldn't make out what it was. Also, she noticed what they were wearing too. They weren't saiyan armours. They were different, clothes that she never saw before. If it weren't for those fuzzy, monkey tails, she would mistake them as a human. She heard steps coming from behind her. She turned and looked behind her. Grasping a bodiless head with one hand, King Vegeta smiled maniacally as he slowly stride closer. He was staring not at her but at her parents. Passing her as if she was invisible. Blood dripped from the head as the king passed by. Her eyes widened with fear after recognizing the beheaded person. _

_Her grandfather. _

_The king's maniacal laugh rang an endless song in her ears as if it would never go away. Covering her ears wouldn't even silence it. She tried to stand. To fight but for a reason she was pinned on the ground. Her tears and screams of protests did no good to stop that monster. She could only stare in fright as he slaughtered her parents easily with no effort at all. . .'_

Waking up with cold sweat, Hana sat up. Her body trembling from that gruesome nightmare. No it wasn't a memory from the past like she had always thought it was. She never met her parents or king Vegeta or her grandfather. With the wonders Aced can do, she showed her the images of those four saiyans. Now she was sorry she had forced Aced to tell her that story, it had burned deep within her mind, creating that nightmare that haunted her for months now. She raised her arm and wiped off the sweat that was trickling down her forehead and layed herself back down the soft pillows on her bed and curled herself in a ball, shutting her eyes to force the king's horrid face away from her mind. But it didn't. The memory of the time Aced had first told her the story months ago came back. Making that nightmare even more frightening as it was.

_3 months ago. . . _

_''Wow! So you can turn into a metal _

_floating ball?!'' She had exclaimed after Aced had changed from her human form to the drone she was now. They were alone in her room, silence filled the entire house as the darkness was being engulfed by golden streaks of light coming from the east. It was still early in the morning and everyone was still asleep except for the early birds who arise before the sun. Hana had awakened early to see the sunrise on her 4th birthday, but she never expected this surprise coming from Aced._

_''No this is my true form, and you must not tell anyone about it okay? It's our secret.'' Aced said. Hana nodded enthusiastically, she was grasping at the edge of her seat, excited at this new wonder she saw._

_''tell me more Aced! Please!'' She begged. _

_''Hana,'' Aced's voice began to sound serious. ''I think it's time for you to know the truth of my existence. But you have to keep this secret, even to your daddy and Videl. Now, You know that you are adopted right?'' She nodded, she always knew she was adopted. Videl and her father had never kept it a secret from her. She remained silent to keep the tention from breaking._

_''Well I knew your real parents, actually your real mother made me to be your guardian. The story I'm about to tell starts even before you were born. I knew this because your mother Maia had programmed this in me. You are not a human, but a saiyan.'' Aced paused, giving the story a start._

_''The saiyans, an alien race, were a proud and powerful race that was known throughout the galaxies for their rough and blood-thirsty nature, they travel across the galaxies in search for planets with resourses that may be of use. They kill the planet's inhabitants just so they can own that planet or to become even stronger. They were ruled by King Vegeta who in return was being ruled by the cold empire's ruler Lord Frieza. Lord Frieza never knew that the saiyans had it's flaws. He never knew until one of his henchmen had reported to him. The saiyans may be strong and arrogant, but they are still individuals. A group of saiyans opposed to their way of living, they just wanted peace and freedom, but King Vegeta had plans of his own, and he doesn't want any complications. He had ordered for these saiyan rebels to be banished, all who opposed will be executed. One of those rebels was your grandfather Meito, the leader of the group. He alone and his daughter were not allowed to leave planet Vegeta, but Meito wanted to protect your mother Maia so he sent her off. Enraged by knowing Meito's plans, King Vegeta ordered all the rebels to be executed including Maia but still except for Meito. With this, every rebel had decided to stay and fight but some fled and survived at Meito's orders, your mother was one of them. It was unknown what happened to Meito at planet Vegeta, but it was sure that he had died. Either the king had killed him or he had died along with the planet's destruction. Lord Frieza on the other hand found out about the existence of the saiyan rebels before he blew up the planet, he confronted King Vegeta and ordered him to track down those rebels and be killed. Your mother and father were located in a planet at a far galaxy. They killed your parents even though your mother had just given birth to you. To save you, they sent you here to Earth, so that you'll live and take revenge for them.'' She finished her story. Shifting back to the human form, Aced just looked at her, giving her time to decide._

_''But how can I take revenge if they are all dead? Also, I'm just a kid, I can't possibly do it'' after analyzing the story, Hana had given that as an answer. Aced was awestruck as she looked at Hana. The child was a smart kid. Aced closed the distance between them, grasping her hands._

_''That's why you're undergoing training, to improve your skills.'' Aced said._

_''But even if I get stronger, it doesn't change the fact that the king is dead and I can no longer do what my parents wanted me to do.''_

_''oh but there is one person you can take your revenge on'' Aced had shocked her with that fact. Suddenly, she felt a wave of power run in her body. Every part of her body shook from that strange desire. A strange sensation she couldn't describe._

_''In this planet, there are saiyans too. One of them is King Vegeta's son, Prince Vegeta. In order to take your revenge against the king, you have to kill him and his accomplices. Kill the prince. . . ''_

Those were the words that struck her the most. Those words were a scar in her mind that would never disappear. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She was still a child, still vulnerable. How could she possibly defeat someone much more older and powerful than her? The knock on her door took her attention and she turned in her bed. The door opened and out came Aced from the other side in her human form.

''You're finally awake'' Aced had whispered softly, closing the door behind her. Her expression changed as she saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

''What's wrong?'' she asked. Surprised, Hana wiped off the tears in the same way like she always does. Rubbing a bit more longer than necessary.

''It's nothing'' she answered in a dead voice. Her face was devoid with emotions. She never told Aced that she was having those nightmares that scared her. But those same nightmares gave her the drive to get stronger. She jumped out of bed and passed Aced without giving the latter a glimpse.

''What time is it?'' she asked. Aced turned to look at her and crossed her arms in front her chest.

''It's already 6 pm. That's why I was beginning to worry. You fell asleep after eating at lunch'' Aced said. She nodded and grabbed the door knob, she was going to turn it when Aced had said something that stopped her.

''Prince Vegeta was in the tournament earlier.'' Rage and Shock filled her entire mind. She snapped her head towards Aced, not knowing how her dark eyes were blank.

''You were asleep so I didn't tell you. Plus they've got into a real fight when the prince gone mad and began to blast the audience at the tournament. They had to cancel the program so that the people there could evacuate. Not that it would help.'' Aced shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Leaving her in her thoughts. The prince had killed more innocent people. When would it stop? This pushed her to the edge of her sanity.

''I need to train more! I'm going out!' her voice was dead and cold. Her tiny hands clenched in fists. Aced snapped her head towards her direction to stop her.

''wait Hana you can't train outside!'' Her hand reaching to stop Hana, but the latter was already gone when she turned. The swinging of the door was the only evidence that she was here a while ago. Aced ran to stop the child. If Hana had a trumpt card to defeating the prince, it was her tail. She had taught her what a saiyan was. How their tails were their greatest weapons. Aced knew that because of that tail, saiyans can transform into a giant ape. She also knew that the saiyans here had removed their tail that will keep them from their Great Ape form. But not Hana. She never allowed anyone to cut Hana's tail, much to her surprise when Mr. Satan too shared her thoughts. But Hana was still a child, a year more was she needed before she could tell this information to Hana. If she would turn to a great ape, she would go beserk, she couldn't control herself at that form. Thus, compromising their identities and secrets. When she reached the front door, she saw Hana frozen on the spot. Her head raised up towards the bright full moon with dazed and blank eyes. Seconds passed and she saw how Hana's tiny body teared up as the muscles forced their way through the transformation.

Hana felt time froze for her. After looking up at the moon earlier after a sheer curiosity that gnawed at her brain, Her mind was slowly going blank. She tried to pull at her sanity but it kept on slipping away like slime. Her body felt it was burning and she could actually hear her body ripping, the muscles turning bigger and bigger and different in color. She kept on pulling at her conciousness until it completely slipped her grasps and left her into oblivion. Her transformation became complete after a few moments. But her sanity was already gone. Leaving a great, giant ape on a rampage.

From afar, Aced stared at the giant ape who was taking it's sweet time destroying everything on it's path. She had to do something, or else those other saiyans and their comrades will notice Hana's large energy. She flew up, dodging Hana's attacks, her target was the tail. She wasn't going to cut it, but it was the only way to stop Hana, it was still her weakness. Aced grasped Hana's tail, pulling hard. The great ape Hana had roared in pain. Taking this as an opening, Aced ran up her arm, stood at Hana's shoulder and gave the neck a hard kick that sent the large ape unconcious down the ground. A loud

crash followed. Aced drifted down beside the unconcious Ape as it changed back it's form. Hana was back in her humanoid form and had stired in her awaking. She stood up and noticed that her clothes were already in shreds.

''What happened Aced?'' she asked as Aced approached her, shredding off her jacket and put in on her.

''Something you would know a couple of months from now'' Aced stood up and held her hand.

''Come on'' She tugged Hana's hand and lead the way back to the house.

''Let's continue training inside than out here, It's dangerous.'' She said, meaning the moon about danger. Hana kept her head ducked. Her eyes pinned on her feet as they moved forward one after the other. She was still dazed and confused to what happened, not to mention that she felt tired like she'd lost more than half of her energy. It was confusing too that every part of her being screamed of wanting to kill. But she still felt so weak.

Realizing that felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

She was still weak, one punch from the prince and she's done, no questions asked. More power, her every being shook to it's desire. Wanting more power is what she wanted. But she couldn't at that time because she was still weak. She didn't notice that she was clutching Aced's hands so hard that it would break, but the latter didn't react. Tears had already flowed down her chubby cheeks, her teeth gritted together.

''I didn't know. . .'' She whispered, taking Aced's attention and peaked at her from the corner of her eye.

''I didn't know how frustrating weakness could be. . .'' She sniffled and rubbed her face in the same way she does everytime.

''You're not weak, you just need to train to become strong'' Aced told her. Hana was rapidly advancing at her age. Maybe because her rage was her drive for her to achieve what she was now. Maybe it was. Aced went in the house with her following behind. Closing the door. Her plans may happen earlier than expected. . .

I intended to make the chapter 2 all about Hana and Aced. Though I didn't really put the entire details. Just enough for you guys to know about their identity and history. So for now, this will be the last author's note, maybe in the future chapters when I need to insert myself again. Then An Author's note will appear. Also I have systemized my schedule so updates will be every after two weeks, even holidays! Hehe. . . to at least compensate for being slow. Comments are highly appreciated except for those with foul words. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_**A couple of months later. . .**_

''Okay, let's see if you can hit the target, ready?'' Aced asked, standing beneath a tree in her human form. Hana's body was already filled with sweat and dust, hyperventilating as she tried to stand straight, her body shaking as it was being pulled down by the weight of gravity. She looked tired, non-stop training can be tiring but the determination evident in her eyes showed that she wanted more. She nodded in answer. Standing straight, taking in deep gulps of breath, she raised a shaky arm, pointing one finger. Concentrating all the energy she had left on her hand to form one final Ki blast. A second passed, she fired it directly at the large boulder a hundred meters away with a red dot that served as the target point. The boulder already had holes on it, some were nearly close enough to the target but many was still far, some of her earlier blasts had punctured the trees near that boulder. The blast passed by the trees, some were nearly scraped at the side. It hit the boulder, just an inch above the red painted dot. Hana watching from afar, groaned in dismay and dropped her tired body down the soft, moist grass, catching her breath. Sweat trickled down her face and body, she never felt this tired before. Probably because she just learned how to make ki blasts, and it does take a large amount of energy away from her. The blinding sun was suddenly blocked from her view. Aced had hovered above her, a smile on her face.

''Come on.'' Aced held out a hand for her to grab and pull herself up. She didn't mind the dirt stuck on her clothes, instead she wiped the moist between her nose and upper lip with the neck line of her shirt.

''One of these days, that red dot will be thousands of tiny dust in the wind'' She promised, pointing at the boulder and made her exit. Aced following her behind.

''You should take a bath before we leave'' Aced suggested. They were supposed to leave the island hours ago but Hana was just too distracted in making a bull's eye at the red dot. Hana nodded and looked at her.

''are we flying or taking the normal way?'' she asked, refering about the means of transportation they would take to go back to the mainland.

''depends on you'' Aced shrugged her shoulders. An excited and eager smile crossed Hana's face.

''Flying then!'' She squealed. She skipped and ran back to her room to take a shower on the bath there. Aced followed her to prepare the things they need to bring back. Catching a glimpse at the calendar hunged at the corner of the room, she remembered the date. She stood up straight and fished something in her pocket. Taking out a silver anklet, she stared at it. It was for Hana's birthday tomorrow, but knowing Hana, the latter doesn't want a party. No matter how intimate it was. Hana would prefer to accept gifts in her pajamas than in a dress that she really hates. Another trait from being a saiyan, at least her saiyan blood still has it's influences. What Hana didn't know was that ever since she showed that invention of hers to her father, he had already planned a big celebration for her birthday tomorrow so that they could formally introduce her to the public. Videl, Her and Hana, The three of them had insisted that the party wasn't necessary. Hana even tried to convince her father that she was already comfortable with being a secret and finds it a much better idea, thinking how Trunks had been hot to the press. But still the man wouldn't budge at their persuasions. The only good thing was that Hana didn't know that he was still planning the party, he just needed the latter's consent. While she and Videl, will have to keep Hana from finding out and going nuts when she did find out. After hearing Hana turning the faucet off, she quickly returned the anklet back in her pocket. Deciding that she'll just give the gift tomorrow instead. Hana went out of the shower with a towel draped over her wet hair, she had already changed in a pair of clean clothes.

''Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!'' She screamed, throwing the towel and letting it fall somewhere in her room. Aced threw her, her bag of belongings in which she easily catches with one hand. Aced slung her own bag at her shoulder and was the first to went out of the door with Hana following excitedly behind her. The both of them quietly strolled the woods, reaching the beach in a nick of time.

''Ok let's go'' Aced held her hand and together they flew back to the mainland. They reached the mainland, faster than the normal way, faster than the last record they had. But flying over a city full of people was going to catch attention. As soon as they got in the city, they had landed in an isolated spot where Aced had called a cab. Hana eagerly went in the cab's front seat and pressed her face on the window as soon as the door closed. Her nose leaving a nose print on the glass. No matter how many months had passed ever since she was allowed to go out, she was still awestruck whenever they travel to the city. The towering buildings' glass windows shimmered in the sunlight, hundreds of people walking and minding their businesses. She even persuades Aced to go shopping for toys and books. The shopping for clothes was Videl's doing. In minutes they've reached the mansion. As she did earlier, Hana was the first to go out of the cab with her bag, leaving Aced to pay the driver a hefty amount of money. Not even bothering for the change, she stepped out of the cab and followed Hana who was already running meters away from her. The front lawn of the mansion was massive. They could do their training there, but some reporters were sneaking in. Just like this one her eye just spotted. A few meters from her right, she saw a shoe. Probably the camera man. A few inches from him, she saw a blonde hair, the woman on the tv interviews. Both were concealed behind the bushes of Roses. With a sigh, she approached them using levitation so they wouldn't hear her coming. She stopped and landed behind them, the two were staring at the open window. Waiting for something newsworthy to show up.

''ahem'' she cleared her throat. The woman and man carrying a camera froze on their places. Turning to look at Aced who was nonchalantly staring at them.

''you do know that trespassing is a crime right?'' she said, sounding bored. Her eyes shifted from them to the window they were looking at. apparantly, nothing of utmost importance could be seen in that room. At least not as important as Hana's identity.

''You two are going to tell me how you sneaked in and afterwards I'm going to escort you two outside. Am I clear?'' She said with authority. The two nodded in answer. She turned her back towards them.

''Wait!'' The woman jumped up, raising a hand towards her.

''Who are you, if I may ask?'' Aced looked at her, turning her body a bit towards her direction.

''If a guard caught you, would you still ask that stupid question?'' She asked, The woman tensed. Realizing her question.

''Besides,'' Aced continued, looking away from them again. ''if I tell you, I would be giving valuable information and Mr. Satan wouldn't want that, if you want to know, ask him yourselves in a legal and proper way.'' Then she began to walk forward, not saying another word to the strangers until they've reached the gate.

''Don't plan to do this again, because next time, I won't be this kind to strangers like you'' her eyes that screamed of bloodlust proved that she meant her words. The two gulped the choking anxiety in their throats and made a run for it, getting in their news van that was at the corner of the pavement. Aced sighed in relief.

''those damn reporters. . . '' she muttered to herself and went back to the mansion. Walking the massive lawn again but this time, double checking every bit of it to make sure that no other idiot of a person had trespassed. Confirming that there was none, she reached the front door. The attendant had opened it for her and she walked in. She found Hana in the living room with her father and Videl, talking as if they've never seen each other for years when it had only been a week.

''oh Aced, what took you so long?'' Mr. Satan asked when he saw her by the doorway of the living room.

''I had to escort some reporters who sneaked in without permission.'' she explained.

''You should've brought them here so they could've finally met Hana.'' he said looking at his daughter lovingly. Hana pouted and Videl rolled her eyes.

''How many times do we have to tell you dad. . . ''Videl started. crossing her arms on her chest.

''I don't want a party and I definitely don't want the press!'' Hana finished her elder sister's sentence and imitated her, crossing her arms across her chest and pouted.

''But it's your birthday and it needs to be special, now that we can hide your tail.'' Mr. Satan gave his side of the explanation.

''Dad I've seen how the press crowd you, and I've also seen it with Trunks, at least Videl managed to avoid them. I don't want that to happen to me. I wanna be normal.'' That last sentence was intended for her father and Aced. Normal meant going back to the way she was before the first week in the island. For the past months Aced had been starting to force her into training. At least she was having fun out of it but she was starting to get irritated. She couldn't even play for at least 30 minutes. Now that she's back home, and not in the island, she can resume her playtime with her new playmate.

''Oh Hana back!'' That high pitched squeal caught the attention of everyone. From the entrance to the kitchen, Majin buu was seen holding two ice creams in his hands.

''Majin buu!'' Hana too, squealed. Jumping from her father's arms and running towards Majin buu's direction. She got close to him and leaped to hug his tubby tummy that bobbed back and forth at the impact. Ever since her father brought Majin buu and Bee home, she had gained two more friends. They played all the time and he knew about her tail. Around that time on her first week at the island, she had blanks in her memory. Pieces of memories that didn't fit together. It was as if she had floated in a vaccum in space, floating lifeless and motionless. Later she found out that the cause of this is that they and everyone on Earth had died and was restored back to life by the dragon balls. Much to her shock and dismay that she didn't even felt how it was like to die, leaving Aced uterly confused on her behavior and point of view.

''Hana want play!'' She yelled, imitating how Buu speaked and tugged at his vest. ''please?'' looking at her father with pleading eyes.

''ok, But we're still not done talking about your party .'' Hana stared at her father angrily and sticked her tongue out at him.

''No! I don't want a party! That's final!'' she added then jumped off Majin Buu and ran out the back garden. Leaving the three of them staring at the exit she disappeared into. Aced shook her head and excused herself to her room. Majin Buu followed Hana outside with Bee following behind him. Videl sat on the couch's arm rest, the one closer to her father. Mr. Satan already had placed a phone on his ear, the speaker was ringing.

''Please don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing'' Videl exclaimed.

''I am and I will'' Mr. Satan had said, calling a party organizer. Videl stood up and walked. Before the person on the other line could even speak a syllable, Videl had pushed a finger on the phone's cradle, cutting her father's call. Mr. Satan raised a mad expression at his daughter. But Videl smiled at him. A plan forming on her mind.

''If you're planning a party, then don't. I have a better idea, and this doesn't break Hana's rules. . .'' Videl said with a sly look.

* * *

><p>''Well is she awake yet?'' Mr. Satan asked a maid nervously who just passed by him carrying a tray with a large quantity of food. Even though Mr. Satan doesn't say the name, she knew exactly who he meant.<p>

''Ms. Hana is still in her quarters sleeping'' that was her answer. Whenever there was a special occation, Hana always sleeps in and wakes up just in time for lunch. But her lunch doubles in demand, because it was her breakfast and lunch altogether. The maid continued on outside the garden where the gazebo was adorned with simple baby blue and pink flowers as decoration and tables and chairs were being prepped up for the guests. Mr. Satan chewed the tips of his nails, nervous and anxiety was gnawing at him. Videl and Majin Buu approached him from behind. Videl wearing her most comfortable shirt and pants. While Majin buu was holding a piece of cake for the dessert later, already eating it.

''Don't be nervous dad'' Videl reassured him. ''we're not having a party but a lunch out. There's no reason to be that jitty''

''I-I know, but if Hana thinks that this is a party. . .'' His voice trailed away. He wanted to have a party for his daughter, but he wants it to be proper, and by proper he meant having Hana's approval to the party. But this, he's gonna get a good beating if this turns bad and Videl's plan didn't work. Videl rolled her eyes in disbelief, yesterday he was so darned set on insisting on a party, now that it's not a party he's chickening out. Videl patted him on the shoulder.

''Don't even think of backing out dad'' She said, pointing her thumb behind her. He looked pass her shoulder and saw what she meant, Gohan and his family are already here, along with some of their friends, with Goku waving with a grin at him.

''I know that!'' he exclaimed. At least they were their friends. Videl had strictly warned him not to invite any press to this event.

''I'm gonna go check on Hana,'' Videl said looking at her watch. ''She's gonna be waking up any moment now.'' She added and left her father to tend to the guests. Walking up the staircase, she passed Aced who was already dressed up in a mint green skinny dress, her hair curled up in a bun on the back of her head. Videl went pass her and opened the door to Hana's room. Aced was just standing on the top of the staircase, watching everyone with a red, calculating gaze. She wasn't planning on mingling with the new arrived guests, not even planning on meeting with them for she already knew them. To defeat your enemy, you have to know them first. Two of them were the saiyans here on Earth and Three of them were their offsprings. One of those saiyans was the prince himself. This party cannot go on. But, she couldn't do anything to stop it. When she saw that Mr. Satan had escorted his guests to the garden out back, she turned around and condemned herself to her room. In her room, there was a window that overlooked the entire garden, with that, she can monitor everyone there without having to be there at the party, especially Hana.

The vague color of the printed walls slowly became clear as she opened her eyes. The sun's intense heat and light that shone on the pink carpeted floor had tell that the time was already near noon. She sat up dizzily and rubbed the covers of her eyes, she pushed back a couple of strands of hair that veiled her left eye's vision. A knock on the door caught her attention. Yawning and rubbing her eyes again, she was about to tell the person to come in when the door swung open. She smiled as she saw Videl's head appeared.

''Hey! Happy birthday!'' Videl greeted her in a whisper. Her smile slowly vanished. She laid herself back in the bed and covered herself with the sheets, including her head.

''wake me up when tomorrow comes 'kay?'' she muffled under the sheets. Videl's laugh echoed throughout the room. She could feel the mattress decompress on the spot where Videl had sat. The sheets were roughly pulled away from her and she automatically hid her face beneath the pillows with Videl tugging her out.

''come on. Don't be such a grump, you liked birthdays, though not parties, but the food and the presents. Don't you want your presents?'' Videl taunted.

'Oh right! The presents!' Hana thought. True she doesn't like parties, but she loved it whenever she gets lots of presents, waiting for her to open them. With the final word Videl had said, she instantly jumped up and out of the bed, pulling her older sister in a restrained strength.

''Okey let's go!'' Hana yelled, raising a fist in the air only to drop it again after remembering something. She stopped and slowly turned towards her sister.

''Uh. . . but there's no press right?'' Videl paused for a second. Confidently, she nodded.

''Yes, there's no press, just lunch'' Hana's chubby cheeks brightened. Again, she raised another fist in the air.

''Alright! I'm gonna have my presents!'' She sung the sentence and skipped while pulling Videl behind her. Then Videl tugged her hand.

''Wait!'' Videl said, stopping her before she could reach for the door knob. Turning to look at Videl, confusion crossed Hana's face. Videl smiled widely at her.

''First, you need to change clothes'' Videl's words 'change clothes' were enough for the choke of anxiety to clog her throat and make her gulp. Luckilly, Videl ordered her to wear her most comfortable and simple clothes, much to her surprise. So she just snatched the red shirt at the top of the pile and her usual blue cotton sweat pants, and hurriedly put it on, pushing each part of her body in the right hole. After yanking the hem of the shirt lower to fit properly, she looked at Videl, waiting for a compliment.

''That's fine'' Videl nodded and reached a hand to her. She walked closer and grabbed her older sister's hand. They walked silently together, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was odd, she could easily tell because of Videl's smile. They were a few feet away from the door leading to the garden when she smelled a smoky arouma. It lingered in her nose and intensified as she drew closer and closer outside, her stomach began to grumble. The scent became familiar.

''B-Barbeque?'' She stuttered. Videl nodded. She released Videl's hand and made a run outside the garden, never seeing the people who were stunned and surprised at her arrival. After stepping down the 5-step stairs, she made a sharp right, following the scent of barbeque that made her mouth water. It was always been her favorite meal, she could eat it non-stop from morning, noon and night. Hot from the grill, she took a piece of meat punctured by a thick metal stick and took a big bite from it. But then, she felt many number of gazes that were staring at her back, giving her sudden goosebumps. Slowly, she turned, looking at her back. She stopped chewing the meat in her mouth and froze in her place. Almost 10 or more people were staring at her, minus two because of a pig and a floating cat. She gripped the stick tighter and tried to squeze herself closer to the grill's stand, not minding the heat coming from it.

'What the heck is happening?'

* * *

><p>Gohan was strolling around looking for Videl. Most of the people there were chatting, others were eating the buffet served by the maids and the young ones were running around. Videl had invited him and his family for a lunch out for her sister's birthday. He had asked her his father's question if he could bring some friends. When his father meant some, he wasn't expecting Goku to bring almost everyone, at least Yajirobe, Master Korin and Dende declined his father's invitation, and Videl and Mr. Satan didn't mind the extra company. But still, there was a lot of people here today. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mr. Satan's curly afro hair behind the bushes. Curious, he drew closer and closer and he saw him, crouching, forcing his body to lower even more, lower that it almost touched the ground.<p>

''Mr. Satan!'' He called. The latter suddenly went rigid and jerked his head towards Gohan's direction, placing a finger over his lips. Gohan even drew closer and crouched beside him, peaking through the bush as to see what he was watching, or hiding from.

''BOO!'' came a yell from Trunks, Goten and Marron who suddenly appeared in front of him and Mr. Satan from the other side of the bush. Mr. Satan jumped in surprised, while he had backed up a bit. A throaty laughter came from the three kids as they circled the bush to join them.

''Why are you two hiding?'' Marron asked, teary after laughing hard. Mr. Satan went back to his position and shooed them away with one hand, still not saying a word. Now, the four of them were suddenly curious of the man's behaviour. A moment later, they heard footsteps running down the steps, the each took their gaze off Mr. Satan and looked at the new comer. Gohan saw Videl coming from the other side of the entrance, he didn't saw the first person who made the footsteps earlier until he stood up. Everyone's eyes were pinned on the small girl, trying her best to impossibly fit her entire body to hide behind the thin stand of the grill, a stick of barbeque on her left hand. From the corner of his eye, Videl had already descended the steps and was approaching the girl while Mr. Satan had carefully started to crawl away. The girl looked familiar to him, his brain ransacked his memories for an answer until it hit him. It was Videl's younger sister. The adopted. Videl was a few steps away from Hana when the latter ran to her and hid behind her legs, staring at the strangers as they stared at her too with calculating eyes. Hana clutched the hem of Videl's shirt as she peaked at the strangers a few feet away from her, she never expected for Videl to bring people here. She thought that Videl supported her in not having a party. Thought that they'd be only unwrapping presents and eat lunch. Videl's eyes searched the crowd for her father. Knowing who was she looking for, Trunks and Goten pointed at the bush beside them. Marron, seeing the gesture, imitated the two boys and pointed at the bush too, keeping one hand behind her back.

''Dad you can come out from hiding now'' Videl yelled. Hana followed her sister's gaze. Seeing her father that was crouching underneath the bush, missing the kids who were just beside him. She suddenly felt her vision start to dim. Didn't even noticed that she had started to march towards her father. A kick on the leg. That was what she was planning.

''You!'' she silently muttered. Mr. Satan seeing his daughter in that state had began to crawl away. Before could she do any unnecessary damage. Videl had caught up with her younger sister and had stopped her before could she burst.

''Whoa! Easy hot shot.'' she said amusingly while grabbing her shoulders. But Hana still continued to march towards her father.

''But he started it!'' Hana whinned. Pointing a finger at him.

''He knows that I don't want a party but he still did it!'' she added. From the corner of Videl's eye, she could see her father sneaking away.

''Don't even think about it dad. Stay where you are right now!'' Videl hollered without looking at him. Mr. Satan froze on his spot. He knew that it was pointless to disobey, so he decided to stay. Videl stared down at her younger sister.

''Hana, dad was not the one who planned this. I did.'' Videl's words struck her. Tears had begun to pool at her eyes. She had thought that Videl supported her wishes? Then why was she the one responsible to this party? She could get mad to their father, but not to her older sister.

''also, this is not a party.'' Videl said that shocked her even more. ''See? No press. No fancy preparations. Just a simple lunch out between family and friends. Besides,'' Videl knelt down to her level. Her voice was turning down an octave.

''I couldn't give you the surprise I planned if I had not invited them.''  
>Videl whispered to her. Looking at something pass her shoulder. Intrigued. The tears that threatened to fall had vanished. Hana turned to see what her elder sister meant. Her eyes gleamed at the sight of the two boys who were smiling at her. Goten and Trunks. She suddenly felt like running to them.<p>

''But before going to them'' Videl said, reading what was running in her mind. ''introduce yourself and greet the guests first, can you do that?'' Reluctantly, Hana gave a slow and continues nod that earned a smile from Videl that turned her to face them while standing up. She tried to back up away from the strangers a few feet away from her but her back had touched Videl's legs. Looking up to see Videl's face, the latter nodded at her. A gesture that urged her to continue. Hana stuttered at her words, amusing most of the crowd at her shyness. She wanted to go back to the house and hide, but she had already started her sentence. It was too late to back out now. If this was what it takes to see her friends, whom she haven't seen for months, then she'll do it. No matter how embarrassing it was to her.

''H-hello eve-everyone, I'm. . . I'm Hana. . . I-It's nice to meet you all''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aboard a space shuttle, somewhere in the Harvak system. . .<strong>_

''Oi! Jaku! Take the damn call already! It's getting on my nerves!'' Yelled a female Kadian. She walked towards the control room while swishing her purple tail. Her red eyes penetrated through the steel doors that separated her from the control room. The endless beeping of the call alarm screamed an irritating ring in her sensitive ears. Even if she was locked up in the farthes corner of the ship, that beeping would never cease it's ringing. The steel doors opened at her approach, revealing the male kadian she had refered to as ''Jaku''. The male sat nonchantly at the large chair in front of the controls. Smacking his lips while his hands held the meal he was eating.

''You take it Spade! Can't you see I'm busy?'' came his short reply. Darting a red gaze towards her. Spade angrily swished her tail and huffed in irritation. Walking towards the controls, she smacked Jaku's head with her tail as she passed him. She pressed a button on the controls to accept that call, pressing another button to activate the loud speaker.

''What took you so long in answering?!'' said a female voice from the other line. That earned a grimace and a snob from the two Kadians.

''We're the ones who's supposed to be asking that question!'' Spade remarked with a sneer. Jaku stiffled a laugh.

''You have been slacking while on duty. Haven't you had enough fun with your pet already?'' Jaku asked, his mouth full of the food he ate.

''No'' came the short reply from the Kadian on the other line.

''I'm prepping her up for my mission, at least I don't have to do all the dirty work myself. As soon as she get rid of the targets, I can have my fill of Earthling meat and finish the mission at the same time.'' That earned a lip smacking gesture from her two comrads. A smug smile on Spade's lips.

''Hmm. . . It's been a while since the last time I ate an Earthling. That race is really a rare delicacy'' Jaku mumbled to himself.

''You better save some for us'' Spade had said smugly. ''or else Culove and the others will go beserk knowing you kept their favorite meal to yourself.''

''I know'' the Kadian replied.

''Speaking of Culove, where are they?'' Spade turned towards Jaku. Seeking permission whether she will speak the news or not. Jaku gave her a reassuring nod. Nodding too, Spade continued on.

''Culove and the others are in Planet Terra. They're the ones who took that mission. At least it was an easy job to dispatch the Terrians.''

''Wait! Why the Terrians?'' the Kadian from the other line interrupted.

''Remember the 'tree of might'?'' Jaku inserted himself.

''What of it?''

''The Terrians have found a way to clone it's seed and have been producing it to planets in different galaxies, Culove saw this as a threat so he and King went there to finish them off.'' Jaku explained.

''And by finish, he meant exterminating the entire existence of the Terrians'' Spade finished off Jaku's sentence.

''Good news is, they're heading back here. But there's also a bad news'' that earned a momentarily pause between the conversation.

''go on'' urged the Kadian on the other line.

''Kwen and the others went to Muria to exterminate them. Since we're going to exterminate all threats, they've decided to add the Muries to the list'' Spade's eyes were blank as they stared at the speaker at the controls. Imagining that the person she was talking to was right in front of her.

''Are they nuts?!'' Came the shout from the other line.

''Tell them to come back immediately! That was not supposed to be their job! Their target was the Faurians!''

''They're dead'' Spade said those words with a blank expression.

''They're already dead. But they've finished the mission. The Muries are extinct. As for the Faurians, Jaku and I had did it. Only, we didn't see any sign that they'd be a problem to us so we just finished the saiyan rebels living there.'' Another deadly silence had filled the cold air.

''Are you still there?'' Jaku asked the person on the other line. A sigh was then heard.

''Yes, I'm still here. At least the Muries are gone. If we are going to rebuild the cold empire. All threats must be exterminated immediately. You and the others take care of the rest. I'll deal with the remaining saiyans. Also, send the neutralizer sphere here, I'm going to need it.'' Finishing their conversation, the Kadian on the other line pressed a button on the small communication device she held. It upsets her to think that they are down to five. Only five Kadians left in the entire universe. But that won't be a problem. After they rebuilt the fallen cold empire, their race will be the only supreme ruler of it. The female Kadian hid the communication device in her clothes then secretly stared at the saiyans in Earth who were having a lunch party. She had lowered her energy level to the point that no one can never sense her, or even conclude that someone was watching them from afar. They can party all they want while they're still alive. Because soon, they will finish them off. They, the Kadians will rule everything. And no alien race in the entire universe can stop their reign. Not even these Saiyans.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

''So you're Hana? It's very nice to meet you! I'm Trunks' mom'' a blue-haired woman was kneeling in front of her to reach her level. After introducing herself to the visitors earlier, Videl had resumed the buffet, with them roaming around to meet the guests.

First was they went to Goten's family where she was first introduced to Goten's older brother Gohan. She also met their parents, Goku and Chichi. In all her life, she had never met people who ate so much like her. Even Goten and Gohan had their plates overflowing with the buffet served. Next was she was introduced to the weird ones she saw earlier, a flying cat, a pig, and a green person. She knew them as Puar, Oolong and Piccolo, along them was a man with a scar on his cheek named Yamcha and an old man in a summer shirt named Master Roshi.

If he was a master, then he must be strong. But to Hana he seemed more of an old pervert than a master. He kept on hooting about girls and about her in the future, that she'll have curvy body and big - , she didn't get a chance to hear the next thing master Roshi said because Videl had already covered her ears and the man named Yamcha smacked Roshi in the face. In the other table, was a blonde woman, a short guy and a little girl of her age who she has yet to meet.

''It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am'' Hana answered politely to the woman. The woman smiled. She was stunningly beautiful, even with a short cropped hair that was supposed to be a male's hairstyle. Hana thought it was a male's hairstyle because it was just like Trunks', only her bangs covere her entire forehead, while Trunk's was brushed to the left side of his face.

''The pleasure is all mine'' replied the woman. She then suddenly turned rigid as she realized something.

''oh I almost forgot!'' the woman exclaimed as she suddenly stood up and went back to her table that surprised Hana. She looked at Videl behind her who remained silent all the while. Videl looked at her, confused as well. When the woman came back, she was holding a pink and red wrapped box.

A gift.

The thought made Hana's heart skip. This was what she only wanted during parties.

''here'' the woman handed her the box, kneeling again to her level. She took the box and was about to open it when the woman spoke again. Her hand in mid-air.

''when Goku called to invite us to a birthday party, I asked him whose was it. He said that he didn't know the name, but he was sure that it was Mr. Satan's daughter. So I instantly thought that it was Videl's.'' the woman said, throwing a glance at her older sister before looking at her again.

''so it may be too big for you, just keep it until you've grown. Ok?'' she said, referring the gift she had given her. Still, she couldn't understand what the woman was saying. But she just nodded in response. Hana sat on the moist grass, tearing the wrapper of the gift with a loud noise that earned the attention of some of the visitors. Goten and Trunks had also decided to join them, running to their place.

''what did you give her mom?'' Trunks asked as he approached and stood beside his mother, looking at Hana who was amusingly tearing every bit of the wrapper off the box, throwing the remains carelessly to the ground. Bulma had just kept silent with an excited smile on her face. When the box was finally free of the wrapper, Hana lifted of the lid and threw it behind her. Yanking the orange fabric off it's container, Hana held it in front of her and stared at it longer than necessary.

''It's a traditional kimono, but to give it a modern look, they've turned it into a blouse. That was what I meant earlier when I said that it may be too big for you'' the woman explained. Hana continued to stare at the blouse.

Still silent.

That earned a worried look from the people around her.

'hm. . I wonder. . ' she thought, an idea forming in her mind as she clutched the orange cloth.

Without a word, Hana darted away from her guests and went in the house, bearing the shirt in one hand.

''Hana!'' Videl called and reach out to grab her. But she had already covered a good amount of distance between them and had already disappeared in the house.

''I think she didn't like your gift mom'' Trunks commented that earned a glare from his mother. Videl turned to look at Bulma to apologize for her sister's rudeness, but as she turned, from the corner of her eye, she saw a small figure come out the door. She jerked her head back to look at it.

It was Hana wearing the kimono shirt. The shirt looked like a dress on her younger sister that reached an inch above her knees, the sleeve were longer than her arms that it extended and hung loosely from her hand and flittered in the wind as she ran.

''Tada!'' came the gleeful squeal from Hana as she stopped (more like jumped) in front of them with her hands outstretched and she looked at the sleeves that hung and swayed at her every move.

''I love it! Thank you ma'am!'' Hana said, straightening up before giving a low bow at the woman. Bulma smiled at the complement. Happy that Hana liked the gift even though it really was not for her in the first place.

''Don't mention it, and stop calling me ma'am. That's too formal. Call me aunt Bulma instead ok?'' Bulma winked at her. Hana nodded in response, already feeling close towards her.

''Okay ma'am!'' she said. Realizing that she had forgotten Bulma's request.

''oops! I mean 'Aunt Bulma'!'' she said, taking back what she had said. Bulma giggled at her enthusiasm and stood up.

''and this is Trunk's father, your Uncle Vegeta'' Bulma said while gesturing a hand towards her husband who was busy eating his own fill of the food. The latter didn't seem to notice them, nor his surroundings as he just continued on with his business. Hana was busy staring and twirling the sleeves of her blouse when she heard the last word.  
>The name of Trunks' father.<p>

She instantly turned rigid, felt like lightning had struck her with such an impact. Her head slowly rose up to look at the saiyan. Prince Vegeta looked exactly like the king. So this was the saiyan target she had sought for. The reason why she had trained so hard. The saiyan she had to kill to avenge her parent's death. Hana had no idea what she looked like right now, her tiny hand was clenched into a small fist to suppress the anger she had. It was lucky no one was looking at her. Bulma was looking at her husband, Videl was behind her and the others were busy eating.

From her room, Aced had been watching Hana all the time. She was the only one who witnessed Hana's reaction. She knew she had to act fast, to stop Hana's rampage. It was not yet time for her to confront the prince. She was not yet strong enough. Aced quickly used teleportation to a hidden part in the garden, a bush just near Hana's group. Quickly she went out of it and showed herself to them. It doesn't matter if she had revealed herself to the saiyans, jus as long as she keeps Hana's true identity.

''Hana!'' she called with a masked enthusiasm. That caught everyone's attention. Everyone except Hana who was still glaring daggers at the saiyan prince. Aced quickly strode towards her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her mildly to snap her out of her deadly intention.

''Happy birthday!'' she added before hugging the child. Tightly to give her warning.

''control yourself, you'll get your chance'' that almost silent hiss from Aced while hugging Hana was enough for the bloodlust from Hana's eyes vanish. She had total control of herself again. But that doesn't mean that the rage within her was already gone. After making sure that Hana was in control, Aced pulled back from the hug. Holding Hana's hand, Aced placed the anklet on it. It was meant for her foot, but did anyone know that it was an anklet and not a bracelet?

No one. And she doesn't give a damn if they knew. Afterwards Aced stood up, her acting skills in perfection as she stared admiringly at what she had done.

''Aced, I thought you were going to be cooped up in your room the entire day?'' Videl asked her suspiciously, but Aced just faced her with a smile.

''I forgot that I had to give Hana my gift, though I won't be long, I need to get back and finish some work I left'' Aced answered with a smug smile before leaving.

Videl nodded, but she didn't buy anything Aced had said. The woman was mysterious. Too mysterious that the thought of it sent goosebumps up her spine.

What secrets does this woman posses?

That question was the only unanswered one in Videl's mind. Aced then sauntered off back in the house without even a glimpse back.

_

''Wooo! Check out that hottie over there!'' Master Roshi cried out loud as he continued to leer at the woman who was walking regally like a queen. Yamcha turned in his seat, sending out a low whistle.

''who's that?'' he asked as he stared at the woman who started to ascend the stairs.

''I can sense something odd about that woman.'' Piccolo's deep low voice caught their attention. Piccolo just kept his arms crossed, not looking at the woman. Yamcha sat straight and wiped off the smile off his face. Suddenly serious because of Piccolo's tone.

''what do you mean by that Piccolo?'' Yamcha asked, his tone serious as well.

''try sensing her energy level'' that was the only reply he gave them.

Following the suggestion, Yamcha tried to sense the woman's energy level. To his surprise, he found none. Absolutely nothing. He turned his head towards Piccolo, shock and confusion on his face. The latter kept his cool, already knowing what Yamcha was thinking.

''but, that would mean that she's an android. I've never encountered someone with no energy level aside from no. 18 and the other androids. Could it be that she's one?'' Yamcha exclaimed with a low voice. Just to keep the panic from arising.

''probably, but we don't know it yet.''

''should we tell the others?'' Yamcha added. Piccolo was silent, thinking deeply before answering.

''yes, but we'll do it later on. For now, I suggest that we best keep an eye on that woman.'' Piccolo said, throwing back a gaze towards the spot where the woman disappeared.

''then I volunteer to do the watching!'' Master Roshi cried out loud, standing and raising a hand in the air. That earned a glare from the two. The situation was serious and all that old leech could think about was his perverted thoughts.

''no!'' they both answered.

_

''get baaaa. . . ck. . '' Hana muttered softly in her sleep. The party was already over and her guests had already left, but still, Hana still felt like the party was still ongoing, only in her dream. After that lunch out, the guests had stayed for a couple of hours more. Hana playing with her friends, fell asleep out of weariness. That was when the guests had decided to leave, saying that they'll be going to stop by the capsule Corp for dinner, and that they were invited as well. But Videl had politely turned down the offer, since it was a tiring day for them. Carefully, Videl carried the sleeping child in her arms. Trying her best not to wake her.

After reassuring that Hana was in a comfortable position in her bed. Videl silently walked away and closed the door of Hana's bedroom. As soon as she got down the staircase, the phone by the door of the living room rang. She strode towards it, looking right and left for someone who may be expecting a call. But the only person who was in the living room was her father sitting in a single couch. His head thrown backwards, leaning at the headrest and his mouth hanging wide open. A loud snore escaped his throat.

He too was asleep.

Shaking her head, Videl walked closer to the phone, picked up the receiver and placed it on her ear.

''Hello?''

''Hello? Videl?'' Gohan's voice was on the other line.

''oh Gohan, what's up?''

''nothing much. We're just having a simple dinner here. Anyway, I called because we were talking about something here and we would like to ask a question to you. That is if it's ok?'' Gohan's tone on the other line sounded strange that made Videl uneasy.

''S-sure, what is it?'' she asked. Refering to the question he was going to ask. From the other line, Gohan looked back and glanced at the others who were waiting patiently at his report. He got a reassuring nod from Piccolo and he returned his attention to Videl on the other line.

''We were wondering, who was that woman earlier, the er- what was that again?'' Gohan looked back again, forgetting what they had described the woman.

''The blonde woman!'' Yelled Yamcha for Videl to hear on the phone.

''That blonde, hot chick with that sexy body earlier!'' Master Roshi hotted. It too reached Videl's ears. The former recieved glares from the crowd around him.

''Y~eah. . . There, you heard them. Blonde woman, in her mid-20's. Know her?'' Gohan added. Videl remained silent.

Not because she was thinking of who that person was.

No.

She already knew who that person was. What bothered her is that, why would Gohan and the others ask about Aced. Maybe the guys were just wondering and being friendly. Based on master Roshi's holler, she thought that maybe it really was a friendly intention.

''She's Hana's Tutor. Her name's Aced. Why'd you ask?''

''Do you know anymore details about her? Her background?''

''I'm not quite sure Gohan, but all I know is that she's a tutor. That's all there is. That woman is quite secretive. If her entire life story was in her biodata, I would've read it by now. But there's nothing else I know. Why do you guys ask?'' she asked again her unanswered question. Videl became more uneasy at the interrogation. She heard a long pause at the other line, then a bit of murmurs.

''Is it something important Gohan?'' she asked. Not even sure if the latter was listening on the other side.

''Yeah, 'Kinda'' Gohan answered.

''it's just 'cuz, her identity's making a fuzz with the others. Especially Piccolo. He's been pretty wacked up about Aced's energy level.''

''Yeah, tell him he's not alone.'' Videl remarked. Remembering the weird vibes she feels whenever Aced was around. And it was not a pretty picture to look at. If it was a picture.

''There are times when that woman baffles me. She's also scary in a creepy way.''

''she's not the only scary lady I know. . . '' Gohan muttered to himself. Thinking about his mother.

''anyway, I'll just come over in a couple of days for our training, so we could also talk about it in person. I'll try to investigate as well.'' Videl suggested.

''Ok. . I'll tell the others'' Gohan said before placing the reciever back to it's cradle, thus, ending the call. Videl too returned the phone back and was about to turn to the living room when she caught a glimpse of something black and orange by the feet of the stairs.

_

From a dream, Hana woke up hearing her sister talking. Who was she talking to if the guests were already gone? Maybe it was just one of the servants or their father.

No matter, she was thirsty, and she needed a drink.

A cold one. She sat up from her position and pushed away the sheets that covered her earlier, feeling the cool breeze of the air conditioner of her room. She jumped out of her bed and walked out of her room. Videl's voice was becoming a bit louder as she drew nearer the stairs, but still it was a bit of a slur in her ears. When she reached the stairs, she saw Videl by the phone. The reciever on her ear.

'so she's talking to someone on the phone' Hana thought to herself as her older sister kept on talking. Taking one silent step forward after the other.

''There are times when that woman baffles me. She's also scary in a creepy way.'' Videl said. The comment intriguing her.

'I wonder who's she talking to' Hana thought as she reached the end of he staircase. Her gaze not leaving Videl.

''anyway, I'll just come over in a couple of days for our training, so we could also talk about it in person. I'll try to investigate as well.'' Again, Videl said to the person on the other line before returning the phone to it's cradle. Videl turned towards the other direction but twitched to her direction in a flash.

''Hey, why are you up? I was about to wake you up in a couple of hours from now.'' Videl said in a hush. She was right to think that it was Hana's orange new blouse that she saw in her peripheral vision.

''where are you going in a couple of days?'' Hana asked instead of answering her elder sister. A hint of excitement and curiosity was evident in her eyes after hearing the word 'training'. Forgetting the reason why she had awaken from her slumber.

''well, I'm going to Gohan's house in Mt. Paouz after a few days.'' hearing this, Hana's eyes glittered in pure excitement. She had tackled Videl's legs, pulling a handful of the garment.

''can I come? PLEEEAAASEE~?'' Hana pleaded. It was hard for Videl to turn her down, but they were going to train, and by train, it meant the different kind of training. The one that involves flying and ki blasts and turning into blonde monsters that has the power to destroy the entire Earth in a matter of seconds. She couldn't possibly show that to Hana, or even reveal that to her. She's just a normal kid.

'But would a normal kid have monstrous appetite? Or a massive amount of strength? Or a fuzzy monkey tail dangling at her back?' Her brain asked.

True, Hana was not normal. Like 'human' normal. But she was raised normaly, setting aside the fact that she's training in an island at such a young age, Hana was still. . . . A normal kid.

Looking down to her sister once more. Videl was greeted by a pair of dark pleading eyes that glistened. Videl raised her hand to pat Hana's head. Ready for her answer.

''Sorry Hana, but you can't.'' That made Hana loosen her grip on Videl's pants and pouted her full lower lip.

''Why nooo~t? Don't you want to bring me with you?'' Hana actually whined, her voice squeaking at the rise of her pitch.

''It's not that I don't want to, it's just that-'' Videl abruptly stopped.

'weird things are going to happen during that training' she continued her speech in her mind. Not daring to say more to her little sister, Videl stared at Hana who was still pouting like a little puppy.

''I can't at bring you along Hana.'' Videl said, continuing her sentence. ''Mt. Paouz is so far from here, and I'm just gonna go there by myself''

'not to mention the means of my transportation going there' Videl added in her mind. She was planning on going to Mt. Paouz by flying. Not because it was faster, but because she had to hone her skill in it. Seeing the disappointed look on Hana's face, Videl conjured up an idea to at least make her happy.

''Tell you what, I'm just gonna bring you there next time. When I'm not training. At least then, you could play with Goten.'' Videl said that instantly sparkled stars on Hana's eyes. The latter nodded her head enthusiastically. Videl giggled at her response. Looking at her wristwatch and hearing the loud grumble of Hana's stomach, Videl thought that it was probably ok for an early dinner.

''Wake daddy up so we can have dinner now.'' Videl said to her. Immediately, Hana pulled back from hugging Videl and ran in the living room where their father was lazing up. She jumped high and landed on the man's stomach, earning a loud groan from him as he was disturbed in his sleep. Followed by Hana shaking him vigorously.

''DADDY WAKE UP!''

_

After their conversation, Gohan returned the phone to it's cradle. Turning to look at the crowd that had been waiting patiently for his report. After the 'lunch party' their convoy went straight to capsule corp. To have their dinner, and while they were still passing time, Piccolo had opened up the topic about Hana's tutor. That lead to a conversation and eventually, him making a phone call to Videl.

''So? How'd it go? What'd Videl said?'' Yamcha asked first as soon as he had returned the reciever.

''Well, it looks like we're not the only ones who's intrigued with our 'mystery woman''' Gohan answered.

''What do you mean by that?'' this time, it was Piccolo.

''Even Videl is uneasy towards Aced, especially the 'no energy level' you guys kept saying.''

''No energy level? Who?'' Goku pitched in the conversation. Apparantly, he had been 'busy' when they had started the conversation earlier. The two of them looked at him.

''the blonde woman earlier dad.'' Gohan answered.

''Really? Then that would mean that she's an android. Why didn't I notice it?''

''Me either, I didn't notice the woman until Piccolo and Yamcha had told me about her.'' Gohan agreed with his father.

''and what about her background? Did you ask Videl about it Gohan?'' Piccolo asked. Earning Gohan's attention.

''Y~eah, leading up to that. I only Know that her name is Aced and that she's Hana's tutor, other than that, I've got nothing. Videl said that she'll investigate as well, even she's too jumpy with the woman's identity. Videl's gonna come over the house in a couple of days, she said maybe around that time she had gathered more information about her.''

''so that means we'll just have to wait till then?'' Yamcha asked. Gohan nodden in response.

''I still think that we should keep an eye on that woman'' Piccolo said. Insisting his suggestion earlier.

''that's a good suggestion, Piccolo. But 'who' to do it is the question.'' Gohan said. Exaggerated, Master Roshi cleared his throat and dramatically stood up.

''for the sake of the mission, even if I have to face the deadliest dangers, I volunteer myself!'' his words were convincing, but the crimson liquid flowing down his nose was a telltale and a proof enough to his perverted schemes.

BAM!

Bulma had already whacked a frying pan over the old leecher's head, sending him to a deep and bloody slumber.

''Now, that the old leech is out. . . '' Bulma said, dusting her hands in a contented way. She then turned to Gohan. An idea in mind.

''Why don't you ask Videl to do it?'' she added that earned remarks of agreement from the others.

''aside from the fact that they stay under one roof, Videl can watch her for us without looking suspicious.'' Nodding, Gohan agreed to what Bulma had suggested.

''But will Videl agree to it?'' Yamcha had inserted. Gohan turned to him.

''Probably, she's already helping us by investigating as well.''

''is the woman a threat at all?'' This time, Goku had spoken up. The others had looked at him in unison. That was the question everyone of them had been itching to ask. Thus the plan to investigate had been formed.

''we are not quite yet sure about that dad, but it's better to investigate about her first right?'' Gohan answered, turning to the others to support his answer. The rest nodded while the others kept still and silent.

''if that woman is not yet a threat, then why waste your precious time in dealing with her. This just proves that you people are a bunch of ninnies!'' For the first time, it was Vegeta (that was silent all throughout the conversation of the others)

''We're not a bunch of ninnies Vegeta! It's better to be ready than to have our planet blown up again!'' Bulma had stood infront of her husband, her hands akimbo.

''so are you implying that this woman is indeed worthy of a fight?'' Vegeta had raised an eyebrow, his tone of voice had a hint of smugness in it at the thought of having to fight and kill a stronger opponent, may it be male or female.

''NO!'' Bulma's holler was beggining to fill that entire room. The others were backing up a bit at her temper.

''No one's implying that she's a strong opponent! Really?! What's wrong with you saiyans?! Is fighting the only thing in your minds?!'' Bulma continued to blabber on with her husband while Vegeta let her go on, not even listening to what she was saying. The others then turned to one another to continue on the meeting without Bulma and Vegeta's participation.

_

After hearing the loud 'poof' outside the garden, Hana immediately ran to the window of her bed room that overlooked the entire south lawn and garden. The loud 'poof' had came from one of the capsules that had turned into a helicopter.

A helicopter that Videl was going to ride going to Mt. Paouz.

It was that day that Videl had promised Gohan that she'll be coming over to his house. Even though Videl had told her that she couldn't come with her to Mt. Paouz, she would still go.

Secretly, that is.

Sending out a small cushion ki from underneath her small feet, she shot up from the floor and levitated in front of the massive window. From her view, Videl was going out the helicopter. Probably off to get her stuff.

That was her chance!

Her plan was to sneak in the helicopter and keep quiet all throughout the trip. When they get to Mt. Paouz, she'll show herself and since Videl said that Mt. Paouz was really far, then Videl won't have no choice but to keep her. Then she'll finally be able to play with Goten again! Flittering down to touch the ground with her feet again, she closed her eyes and pictured the side of the helicopter she saw. She then had to keep that image in her mind as she conjured up a good amount of energy in her body.

'just a bit more. . . ' she thought as she tried to teleport at the side of the helicopter. That was a technique she knew Aced always uses and thinks that she doesn't know.

'Ha! Aced is gonna freak out once she finds out that I know her teleportation technique!' she thought smuggly and returned her train of thought back to the image she's concentrating on. In a moment she was in her room, and the next, she was already in mid air, her body was in a lying position. Since she wasn't using ki to defy gravity, she had to obey it's laws. Suddenly she was pulled by it's brute force downwards, a cold, metal that was just a few feet below her, greeted her rude landing. She sat up to find that she had accidentally teleported at te top of the helicopter's body, just close by the propellers.

'damn it!' she cursed inwards, then clamping a a hand at her mouth like a child caught red handed stealing candies, but then took it off after realising something. The reason for her behaviour was because she had cursed, even if it was just in her mind. She really got a good punishment from Aced after saying 'shi -' without even finishing the word, so it had always stayed in her mind that she must never curse, just not in front of Aced.

Hearing footsteps approaching from inside the house, she slid down the side of the helicopter and scrambled up to her feet to get in before Videl could. She hid herself at the farthest corner of the back. Clamping a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from giggling in amusement. When Videl had got in the helicopter, she had placed her bag pack at the back, throwing it. It had landed on Hana's head with a mute 'swoosh'. Hana had suppressed a groan after being hit by the bag. Thanks to her hand clamped over her mouth.

''Bye Hana!'' Videl had screamed. Tingling that she's still in her bedroom.

''HM. . Maybe she's still asleep''Videl murmured to herself after a moment with no response coming from her. This had not escape Hana's ears.

''oh well, better get going'' Videl said afterwards then started the engine. The helicopter spurred into life and took off in a matter of seconds. Videl continued to drive while Hana stayed silent while cooped up in a corner.

'I think this is far enough' Videl thought as she prepared to revert the helicopter back to it's capsule form. She was planning to fly to MT. Paouz, but she had to take a helicopter in her departure to show Hana and her father that she left in it, or else the former will freak out knowing that she could fly. Pressing the necessary buttons, she prepared herself to jump out the helicopter. This caught Hana's attention and forced her to peak at her older sister. She saw Videl pressing the buttons to revert the helicopter back to it's capsule form.

'what is she doing?!' she almost screamed. Her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

'is Videl out of her mind?' she added. Then suddenly, Videl reached out at the back to grab her back pack, her hand barely brushed Hana's hair. Her instinct had hollered 'jump' at her, surprising her and making her unwillingly jump out of the side of the helicopter where Videl's view could not reach. The harsh wind had greeted her outside, her hair was savagely blown upwards as she free fall down with feet first. Her instincts had told her not to use her ki yet. She wondered why she questions her instincts' decisions (even though they were always right) and yet she unwillingly follows it. Surely there was a reason to why her instincts wanted her to jump and to free fall. Looking up, the helicopter was already a few hundred meters above her, making it look like a tiny toy figurine. She was almost tempted to fly when she saw a tiny figure jumped out of the helicopter, but it also shocked her to see that it was levitating and not falling. Rubbing and squinting her eyes, Hana was absolutely sure that she was seeing Videl flying.

'Videl can fly?' Hana thought as she continued to stare at Videl. Taking the now-in-it's-capsule-form-helicopter in her bag pack, the energy surrounding Videl had intensified and rose to a higher level. In a matter of seconds, Videl had rushed forward in a frightening speed. Leaving her behind, still free falling.

'so she really can fly. But how?' Hana had thought. Looking down, she could see the green and brown color of one of the islands below turning from a small dot, then bigger, and bigger. She was getting close to the land.

''if Videl can fly, then that would mean that she could detect energy levels.'' Hana murmured to herself, still deciding if she's should fly or not. If she flew, then Videl would sense her, meaning that she will see her flying as well.

''hmmm. . . '' she hummed as she thought deeply. Closing her eyes. The ground was a few hundred meters below her.

''hmmm. . . !'' she almost grumbled at thinking. Then she snapped her eyes open and used her ki to blast herself upwards, her feet were barely a feet away from the solid ground. Gaining altitude, Hana rose and rose up the sky until she was back to where she jumped.

''AAAAGHRG! I DON'T CARE IF ACED WILL PUNISH ME WHEN VIDEL FINDS OUT!'' She hollered to the wind.

''I'm gonna go to Mt. Paouz! Even if Videl knows!'' she added before she took off in the same frightening speed Videl did.

_

_**A/N: and that's it for Chapter 4. Shucks! Late update! Sorry! The lame excuse for it is, a great migrane and a really, really bad writer's block. Ughn! So far, the story has not yet even reached a quarter of the whole. Makes me wonder if I could finish it. But then again, my brain loves to torture me with mountains of work to do, so what choice do I have? *sighs***_

_**Anyhoo. . . I noticed that Hana's attitude here is getting out of hand. And the chapters are getting shorter and shorter, right? Or is it just me that thinks? *shrugs***_

_**Also, forgive me if this had typos or errors or any of those things, I kinda just ''rushed write'' this chapter so I'm not in for a hunt of the darn squint-till-you-see errors.**_

_**Reviews people! So that I'll know if I'm doing anything right. . . Just avoid the bad words please?**_


End file.
